The Art of Fighting
by OtakuZEO
Summary: Yoruichi invites Soi Fon to celebrate her recent victory in a recent martial arts tournament, which leads to comical fighting and more! AU with bits of IchiHime!
1. Lets hang out!

The** art of fighting**

**This fanfic is set in AU where there aren't any soul reapers or hollows, or Aizen's evil plans of conquest and all characters used are ages 16 and up. Oh, and BTW I LOVE MARTIAL ARTS! However, I use terms to describe them as they are in the series**

Soi Fon, now karakura town's youngest martial arts champion when she had a tough battle aginst Tatsuki Arisawa the fighter in favor of newcomer Soi Fon, she was now met with praise and various awards and aknowledgement was nice, but Soi Fon only wanted to continue training, to hone her skills as a martial artist in hopes that one day she might be able to hold her own against her dear friend and inspiration...Yoruichi Shihoin

Yoruichi Shihoin, the young queen of the martial arts world, her record has gone undefeated since she was seven years old, when met with various awards and prizes, she'd call for a celebration, she likes to take it easy every now and then like with her friends Jushiro Ukitake and Kisuke Urahara whom she has defeated in previous tournaments.

"Its quite impressive Miss Shihoin, at 17, you've accomplished so much...tell me how do you do it?" asked a reporter who was interveiwing the dark skined fighter.

"Heheh, well I just love what I do you know? but it wasn't easy let me tell you, alot of people I've faced have made me push myself pretty hard, so the people I fight make me better as a fighter and as a person" answered Yoruichi smiling, she liked how was so successful due to her training in the martial arts, its made her a disciplined person and very diseriable with many of the other boys in school, she said it was sweet but she wasn't quite looking to get into a relationship right now.

X

Yoruichi stepped out of the shower one night, after practice, she was feeling the need to have someone to talk to at her giant mansion, so she decided to talk to a close friend

"Well, I was hoping you'd come over to play with me Soi Fon" said a smiling Yoruichi as she sat in her bed talking to said close friend

This made Soi Fon blush crimson,she didn't expect this Yoruichi has never invited her over her house in all the years of her knowing her

"O-Of course! I'd love to come over your house" said Soi Fon, almost in a shout. She felt herself getting excited as a smile began to creep on her face.

"Great, see you there!" said the ex-soul reaper but as she was about to close her phone Soi Fon spoke up.

"But Yoruichi-sama!" shouted the squad two captian

"Wha-What? you can be annoying sometimes and didn't I tell you to drop the sama! I've told you that since we were little!" said the dark skinned girl

"Where is your house?" Soi Fon said with a nervous laugh

**X**

"Wow!" said Soi Fon in complete amazement at her friend's house which was more than she had expected, normally because Soi Fon sees her Yoruichi as...her Yoruichi! funloving, wacky and beautiful ...very beautiful.

"N-No she's just my friend! my friend! Dammit!" she thought as she walked to the door and knocked, after about five seconds, Yoruichi finally appeared.

"Hey! Soi Fon! You made it just in time!" said Yoruichi smiling as she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her inside

"Yoruichi-Sama wait, hold on!" Soi Fon tried to say, but she was already pulled into the wild girl's antics that caused her to become flustered

"Aw come on dude, take a load off, everyone else is coming over later" said Yoruichi as she picked up the box of pizza and offered a slice to her friend.

"Th-Thank you" Soi Fon said as she took the slice of goodness and took a bite, even when enjoying simple things like pizza she felt so nervous around Yoruichi and trying not to look like a fool.

"So you won the tournament huh, congratulations buddy!" Yoruichi cheered slapping her friend on the back

"Yes, It wasn't too difficult, the finals were challenging though, Arisawa did her best, but I came out on top!" the captin of squad two began to get excited at her battle story

"Hmm, I'm impressed, and it sounds like you've carried yourself so well, our training sessions in the summer have paid off I take it?" Yourichi asked with a smile making her friend poof into another crimson blush

"O-Oh yes, and I thank you for helping me get ready for that tournament" said Soi Fon, she looked so cute when she blushed

*KNOCK* KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Oh! someone's here, excuse me Soi Fon" Yoruichi got up to answer the door, the person at the door had long white hair with a very muscular frame to him, it was Jushiro Ukitake

"Lady Yoruichi, Its so good to see you!" the white haired soul reaper said with a smile

"Hey! Is it safe for you to be out like this? I mean won't you get sick again?" asked Yoruichi with a concerned look on her face, Ukitake had a bad case of tuberculoses that kept him from going outside sometimes however, this never impared his incredible martial arts prowess.

"Don't worry about me, I feel fine today, and besides I heard about Lady Soi Fon's accoplishment,and I came to give her my congratulations!" said Ukitake walking in with Yoruichi.

"Yo Soi Fon! come and say hello to Ukitake, he heard about the tournament too!" cheered Yoruichi as she and the white haired soul reaper walked towards the couch

"Hello Jushiro" Soi Fon said with a bow, Soi Fon respected Ukitake as a martial artist and as a person and vice versa, Ukitake was always nice to Soi Fon whenever Youichi would summon them together to hang out.

"Yes Hello to you too Lady Soi Fon, congratulations on your victory in the tournament, I'm very proud of you" the captin of squad twelve said with a smile

"Who else is comming, Lady Yoruichi?" asked Ukitake

"Well, Kisuke said he was comming later but for now lets just chill out and watch some mind numbing television" said Yoruichi turning on the T.V. they saw, the telecast of the very martial arts tournament that the squad two captian had just won, the two looked back at Soi Fon with smiles

"Wh-What" said a flustered Soi Fon

"Oh nothing" Yoruichi turned back to watching her freind do battle against her opponents, Soi Fon could tell that she was impressed with the way the captin of squad two was in fact handling herself well, a smile crept on Yoruichi's face

"Lady Soi Fon, you're amazing its almost as if your opponents can't even touch you" said Ukitake breaking the silence

"Thank you" said Soi Fon

**X**

"Does anyone want anything to drink? Soi Fon? Ukitake?" asked Yoruichi

"No, I am fine thank you" said Ukitake

"I'd like some juice please" said Soi Fon with a smal but cute smile

"Alright then, Im off!" cheered Yoruichi as she walked to the kitchen

Soi Fon's eyes started to drift downward and caught a glipse of her friend's bottom which she was shaking as she walked

"Oh my" thought the squad two captian who felt another blush coming on, Ukitake, who was still absorbed in Soi Fon's battle with

amazement didn't quite catch on.

X

Moments later, the ex-soul reaper returned with two cups of orange juice.

"Here" she said with a smile

"Oh, thank you Yourichi-sa..I mean, Yoruichi" Soi Fon corrected herself

"Right, Soi Fon, I need to tell you something" Yoruichi looked at the squad two captain with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes?" she looked over to her freind, her heart started to beat faster as she thought she was getting ready to tell her something very personal...like feelings, she felt that blush coming back to her that very instant she also began to loose control, even though Ukitake was in the same room with them.

"I think you're-" she started to say but she had noticed someone at the door, and jumped back from Soi Fon.

"Yourichi whats..." Soi Fon was confused about what her dear friend was doing.

"Alright you moron come on out!" commanded the dark skinned girl as she took her phone from her pocket and threw it at the window

"Ah! Dammit!" the mysterious person fell down from behind the curtian, he had messy blonde hair with a goofy smile on his face along with his green and white hat, it was Kisuke Urahara

"Hey guys, what's up?" the former soul reaper captian said with a nervous like laugh

"Well look guys...I caught a monkey!" joked Yoruichi as she picked up Urahara

"When did you get here Kisuke?" Ukitake asked finally snapping away from the tv

"Oh, around the time Soi Fon started staring at Yoruichi's butt!" the ex-soul reaper bust out laughing, and so did Yoruichi

"How the hell did he know that?" thought Soi Fon in a rage

**And with that, chapter 1 is set for launch, I hope you liked it friends!**

**Nyaaaa**

**OtakuZEO**


	2. Dark Vengence

The art of fighting ch 2

Dark Vengence

Since you like this story, I say let the show go on! Remember, I'm using terms to describe the characters as they are in the series

At the Karakura town's super gym, a young man was training with great intensity. It seemed like he was angry about something or at someone, Gigo Vega, the former martial arts champion from two years earlier was working exccedinlgy hard this was because the person who defeated him the two years earlier...was Yoruichi. Vega hated Yoruichi even when he faced her in the torunament. Though Vega was defeated in the fight, he had a thirst for revenge.

"That bastard Shihoin's gonna pay!" thought vega as he kicked the punching back harder and harder

Off in the distance, a tall, handsome man with thick brown hair that was slicked back that had one strand of hair falling down his face was observing him. "Interesting" he mummered as he turned around and exited the building, he then went back to his white limo and pulled out his phone.

"Ulquiorra, I need your team to figure out everything you can about Karakura Town Super Gym" the man said calmly with a smile on his face.

"Understood" the voice said on the other line

X

Back at the Shihoin mansion it had gotten dark, Yoruichi started teasing Soi Fon, keeping the squad two captain as red as a strawberry.

"Oh, this is going to be impossible" thought Soi Fon with her face in her hands

"Aw, come on Soi Fon, we're just teasing" said Yoruichi slapping her friend on the back

"I almost forgot, have you ever heard of this band called Black Rose?" asked Urahara while eating a candy bar

"Actually yes, I think the band's main guitar player is amazing!" said Ukitake

"What about you Soi Fon? Have you heard of Black Rose?" asked Yoruichi with a smile

"Well, my mother knows the band's manager, she makes a living as a home maker and a fashion designer, and she looks very young too!" answered Soi Fon

"Huh, cool" murmered Urahara

"Well, I think I should be heading back home, I need to take my medicine for my coughing" said the squad twelve captian yawning and stretching

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of sleepy too" said Urahara putting on his hat and walking along with Ukitake

"We'll see you two later, especially you Soi Fon" teased the former squad thirteen captain

"Oh shut up clown!" pouted Soi Fon

"Kisuke hasn't changed a bit since I first met him" thought the former squad two captian she looked down at Soi Fon still pouting in the couch "Neither has Soi Fon" she started smiling as it got quiet

"Ugh, I'd like to put that Urahara on a rocket and send him to the moon!" ranted Soi Fon

"Hey, Im going upstairs, feel free to stick around if you want" said Yoruichi as she walked up the stairs, leaving her friend alone in the living room

"Damn!" thought Soi Fon, she wanted to tell Yoruichi right then and there of her feelings but now she missed her chance.

"She's not getting away!" Soi Fon said with new determination as she went up the stairs to her Yoruichi-sama

She burst through the door and said with a face full of red"Yoruichi! I lo-" but she caught sight of Yoruichi changing clothes, Soi Fon could see the former squad two captian in her pale blue underwear about to put on her pajama bottoms

"Hm? Are you about to leave?" asked the dark skinned girl, Soi Fon just stoon there dumbfounded at Yoruichi in her undies.

"Y-Yes, Yes I was about to leave and I thought I'd tell you, ehheh...BYE!" Soi Fon ran out of the Shihoin mansion completley freaked out about seeing her dear friend in her underwear, this was enough to make Soi Fon into a nosebleed

"I CAN'T DO IIIIIT!" shouted Soi Fon into the sky loud enough for anyone to hear

Meanwhile...

"Hey Sayuri, can you hear that?" asked Hikari, who was cuddling with her girlfriend

"Yeah, strange" answered Sayuri but the two ignored it and went back to lovey dovey time.

X

A lanky man with pale skin and brilliant green eyes had walked up to a large desk where he dropped a thick folder, the towering chair in behind the desk turned around to where a man with thick brown hair slicked back with one strand falling in front of his face wearing a black silk dress shirt along with matching black slacks. "Ah, very good Ulquiorra" he said as he opened the thick folder. This man's name is Sosuke Aizen, a very wealthy and powerful young man who continues to gain both. He has several times been a martial arts champion, he has now become a succesful businessman at 17, by promoting highly skilled martial artists around the world.

"The Karakura Town Super Gym has one of the best martial arts programs in the whole country, ranging in various styles from Karate, Kung fu, Tae Kwon Do, and Muya Thai" said Ulquiorra with his face not changing in the slightest.

"Interesting, I saw another person there the other day,it's quite an interesting sight when someone's training with such passion" said Aizen as his smile widended

"Yes" said espada number four still standing a few feet from his master

"I want you to pick up an individual and have him brought here to me by tommorow" the master of las noches said with a smile

"As you wish, who is this individual?" asked the Espada

Aizen's smile widened and then he chuckled"Gigo Vega"

X

Soi Fon, in her room was still shaken up by the sight of Yoruichi in her panties

"I can't stand it, every time I try to tell her, something happens" Soi Fon let out a big sigh as she fell back in her bed, still seing her dear friend in her underwear was quite a nice sight.

"Yoruichi-sama even without clothes on, you're still amazing!"said Soi Fon as a perverted smile crept on her face.  
>"Oh! no,no,no bad Soi Fon!" thought Soi Fon with a flustered face, but she went to sleep with happy and pervy dreams<p>

Heres an example...

Soi Fon was in a club where she was being served her favorite snacks, but just then, she heard the sweetest voice ever.

"Oh Soi Fon!" said Yoruichi, the squad two captian turned around to the sweet voice

"What the?" Soi Fon couldn't beleive it as she caught sight of Yoruichi wearing a catgirl outfit

"Like my outfit?" the ex soul reaper said with a big grin

"Oh My,Yoruichi-sama!" said Soi Fon shivering, the dark skinned girl put her hand on Soi Fon's shoulder to relax her

"Relax...and let me be your navigator" Yoruichi said seductivley as she started to close the distance between their faces, but was interrupted by the alrarm clock.

"Dammit!" shouted Soi Fon as she bumped her head on the wall as she got up

"I've got to tell her how I feel one of these days!" said Soi Fon in a drowsy voice

The part with Aizen, I had to do that to give the story some seriousness aside from Soi Fon trying to spill her feelings to Yoruichi. I just might have them out of character this time and let me know If I'm doing something wrong with the story but send reviews...I WELCOME THEM HAHAAH! BTW I used characters from my very first story which was an OC's (Black Rose, go to my profile page to find out more) But so far, it's somewhat silly isn't it?

NYAAA OtakuZEO


	3. Busy little bee

**The Art of Fighting**

**Busy little bee**

**Ahhhh! Im somewhat obsessed with martial arts almost as much as being an Otaku, I've praticed it for almost six years with Karate,Kung fu,Tae Kwon Do, and Muya Thai (all a little at a time). I enjoy it very much and I wish I can teach more people...oh! Im rambling on, lets get started!**

"Hey, Soi Fon!" said Urahara with a smile, Soi Fon was still angry with Urahara because of how he was teasing her the night before. Soi Fon, Ukitake, and Urahara were walking to school where they would meet up with Yoruichi later. Soi Fon still had the image of Yoruichi in her undies the night before plastered in her mind. "Ah! Im such a perv!" though the squad two captian.

"What do you want candy breath?" asked Soi Fon

"I was just wondering how my friend was doing? Is that so much to ask?" joked Urahara as he adjusted his hat "Plus, we were wondering if you'd like to train with us after school today" the ex soul reaper added

"Hmmm...training at your house with lots of loud music in your death trap of a basement, that sounds like a great idea!" said Soi Fon

"Really?" a goofy smile crossed Urahara's face

"NO!"

"Its like this every morning" thought Ukitake "Almost like they're married or dating" he added

X

"Good morning everyone!" said the teacher, she has fair pale skin with long thick hair that swithced up so that she made a braided ponytail hang in front of her, she has a very kind face and a motherly personality to back it up. Ritsu Unohona is this lovely health teacher's name.

"Good morning Miss Unohana!" said everyone in class. Soi Fon sits in the front row of the class where she can't be destracted by others, even though she has superb mental focus when it comes to her studies however, this year is very different, Soi Fon has someone not so grand sitting behind her, some one who makes the little bee wish she were in a class with Omaeda, a husky yet musky smelling football player (Center/ Right Guard)who apparently fell in love with the squad two captian and wanted to sit near his crush in order to take all of Soi Fon's beauty, but Soi Fon was taking in Omaeda's foul stench. Luckily,she had Ukitake in her health class as well (Because he's trying to figure out more on tuberculosis and how to deal with it) so she'd have someone to talk to while she tried to be social with others.

While class went on, Miss Unohana had went on about different health topics such as eating right with diet and excersise and strength and conditioning with athletic sports. This would apply to both Soi Fon and Ukitake, as the new marital arts champion, Soi Fon needed to continue her training and studies to retain her status as Karakura town's new martial arts champion and that she could maybe one day win against her beloved Yoruichi.

X

Gigio Vega goes to the same High School as Soi Fon and the others but doesn't quite enjoy it as much as your average school kid. He was placed in two advanced classes due to his suprisingly sharp intelect, though his image as a martial artist was tattered thanks to Yoruichi Shihoin, he had to try and redefine himself with his studies. In the arrancar's mind he won't be satisfied, his life won't be truly back in order until he has knocked the former squad two captian off her perch for good; Once that happen's he'll be back in the saddle again.

"Now, when you have diluded that solution, take a look into the microscope you should see the results of what I've just mentioned to you" said the chemestry teacher Mayuri Kurotsuchi with a certian arrogance in his voice.

Vega's mind constantly drifted off towards vengence but he had to focus for now.

`X

On the outskirts of School, sat a black van with the lable "Sunfish Repair Works inc." it had been there from 8:00 am two men who had been inhabating the vehicle and been working in the school as repair men. However these two repairmen were seemed to be watching all people very closely, almost as if they were gathering information.

Later, after several hours of observation, the two men had finished most of the "Repairs" and returned to their colorful van filled with cleaning supplies and other basic equipment that matainance men would normally have. One of these men had constantly glanced out of the window as if he were looking for someone.

"Will you cut that out, you look like some kind of kidnapper when you do that!" yelled one man.

a muscular man with a headof blue hair, one glance would make you think he's some kind of jungle cat. Grimmjow Jaggerjack is this man's name. The otherman, tall and scrawny with greasy black hair and a eyepatch, Nnoitora Gilga another of these so-called "repairmen" had been glancing out the window "Eh? you say something?" espada number five was too focused on the task at hand, he had been looking at the large crowd of

students exiting the building.

"Who was that Yoruichi-Sama?" asked Soi Fon, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Ukitake, and Urahara had been passed by one of their

fellow classmates, Ichigo Kurosaki, someone Urahara is currently training. He seemed very annoyed about something today

"Ahh! didn't I tell you to stop that!" Yelled the dark skinned girl "I think I've seen him before"

"Oh thats just Ichigo, I've been training him" said Kisuke

"You sure have been training a lot of people lately Kisuke, are you finally going to start your martial arts school?" asked the

squad thirteen captian, Urahara had been planning after graduation, to start himself a martial arts school where he would teach

his unique martial arts style, a mix of Kung Fu and Muya Tai, Ichigo Kurosaki had agreed to become his first student.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Kisuke said with a goofy smile

About a few feet away from them was Gigo Vega who was walking unusually fast, well, usuall for him he wasn't very social due

to his arrogant nature. Nnoitora had snapped awake as soon as he caught sight of Vega's black hair

"Ah! Hey Grimmjow its him! thats the guy!" the scrawny espada shouted waking Grimmjow from his cat nap

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU SHOUTING LIKE THAT!" he yelled throwing a full can of soda

at his partner's head.

"Ah, I don't have time for this!" Nnoitora started the van and casually drove in the direction their intended target was headed.

X

"Well, here we are!" cheered Urahara as he opened the door to the "death trap" basement Soi Fon mentioned before. But it was

different this time, the supposed "death trap" was actually...clean! and referbished. The place was fully stocked with weight

benches, punching bags, speed bags and all kinds of martial arts weapons that would drive any martial aritst wild!

"Woah, Kisuke, when did this happen?" said Yoruichi in complete awe of the newly referbished building

"A few months ago, my uncle had gotten it done for me before he passed away a week later" said the blonde ex-soul reaper

who started to smile as it had gotten quiet in the room but the silence was broken when Urahara started "Well, lets get started

Soi Fon? are you ready?" joked Urahara

"Somehow, I think you're making fun of me!" said Soi Fon in an angry tone, but she dissmissed it this time because she was

getting ready to show off for her beloved Yoruichi.

X

A young man was brought to a damp and dreary basement where he was sat in a crappy wodden seat.

"Ah! what are you bastards doing!" the teen shouted at the two putting too much pressure on his shoulders

"Grimmjow, Nnoitora thats enough, lets let our guest realx" said a calm voice, the bag was removed from Vega's head and he caught sight of a very good looking man with brown eyes and brilliant thick brown hair.

"Wh-Who are you?" said Vega, Aizen simply looked at the arrancar and widended his smile.

"Lets just say, I'm someone who can help you" he turned around in his chair towards his extended outlook of the city, he then added "If you can help me"

"This is such a cliche" thought Vega with a sickly look on his face, which then turned into a smile and then full on laughter

"Let me guess" he rose out of his chair fast but was forced back into his seat by Nnoitora

"Uhh...Let me guess, you're some kind of government agent who randomly chose me from a list of millions of others, to save the world from some evil scientist bent on world domination" Vega started to get childish enough to throw in menaichal laughter. Aizen however wasn't laughing, but it was so hard to tell with him just sitting there smiling.

"What a weirdo" thought both Grimmjow and Nnoitora

"No...I simply propousing we make a deal, that is, if you are interested...Gigo Vega" the dangerous soul reaper said

"Im listening" said Vega as he propped his feet up on Aizen's neat and tidy desk.

**Yes, even though this is Bleach, Shonen Jumps pride and joy, I have to make you laugh and I have to ask...is is working? do I need to do something even weirder yet stay in the storyline? Some of the characters mention throughout this chapter are going to be used in later chapters, because what's Bleach without a little Ichigo Kurosaki action eh? alright alright! shows over...for now =)**

**Nyaaaaaa!**

**OtakuZEO**


	4. New Training

**The Art of Fighting**

**New Training**

**HI! *Runs over to you with a picnic lunch* did you wait long? I noticed you guys like my story! and I just want to say...I...love...you. Ahem, right, I do like the fact that you guys are reading my stories, and if you like take a look at some of my other stories on that and I finally put up my first youtube video, its not great...but I like it**

**Urahara: You're rambling on again dude!**

**Me: Oh really? ehhh...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Soi Fon threw several punches at Ukitake, he only managed to block two and took the rest on his shoulders and chest. Yoruichi and Urahara were practicing bojustu, whereas Urahara was using the bo staff while Yoruichi used two tonfa to help with his defense. The four friends had been training for hours getting themselves sweaty and tired so all they all stopped and took a break.<p>

"Hey guy's I got you some lemonade!" Kisuke's aunt showed up with four glasses and a piture of pink lemonade

"Cool, thanks Aunt Milli!" cheered Urahara as he waved

"Okay one for Yoruichi..and one for Ukitake" Urahara then turned to Soi Fon and started drinking his lemonade

"Well?" said Soi Fon in a slightly agitated tone

"For me" Urahara quickly downed the drink in an instant

"Ah...refreshing" said Urahara with a satisfied smirk on his face, Soi Fon had a look on her face that said "I'll KILL YOU!"

"Good greif" thought Ukitake

X

"Try again" said ulquiorra, Aizen had assigned espada number four to train Vega in a new martial arts style that is garunteed to never fail in battle, this new traning began to take its toll on Vega's body, he was battered and bruised and aching all over, Ulquiorra on the other hand, seemed just fine.

"Haa...haaa...haa, how can you...be just fine...THIS IS BRUTAL!" said the younger boy as he dropped to his knees

"...Pratice,now stand and let us continue your training" said espada number four as he waited for the younger boy to get up.

"If this were a real battle, you'd die by my hand, Gigo Vega" the pale skinned fighter added

"Oh yeah?" said Vega as he got up with new energy and tried to charge at Ulquiorra but was knocked down again.

"Ulquiorra, you're needed in the main office" said Aizen over the loud speaker. Ulquiorra stayed silent for a while then went out of the practice ring

"We will continue your training tomorrow at precicely 4:15...don't be late" he said softly as he left the training hall

"Well, someone's got a stick up their butt!" thought Vega

X

The group had started to pratice more after their break, this time they had a sparring match: Boys vs. Girls

Soi Fon insisted she go first...so she could try to show off for Yoruichi

"Alright, Alright you can go first!" said Yoruichi

"Yeah, let her go first" said Kisuke as he finished stretching

"Oh yeah, finally I can get some payback on that candy clown!" thought the squad two captian as a smile crossed her face

"Get ready...START!" shouted Ukitake as he gestured for the sparing match to begin!

Urahara simply stood where his stance looked the same way he acted, goofy and lazy, but Soi Fon wasn't fooled by this strange stance

"HYAA!" Soi Fon had attempted a jump kick aimed at to hit Kisuke on his forehead, but Urahara had something else in mind he dodged and simply poked the Little bee in the back making her go down the minute he touched her.

"What the-" Soi Fon thought as she came crashing down

"Didn't see that commin' did ya?" said Kisuke with his goofy smile as he stood over his opponent

"What the hell was that?" asked the squad two captian

"Its a technique that I call shinzo, it comes in two different forms, the form of shinzo that I just did was a relaxed form, but the objective made through shinzo is still the same, attack vital points of the body and disable your opponent" the ex-soul reaper explained. Soi Fon thought that Urahara's chosen style was clever but she didn't want to tell that to his face.

"Okay fine, can you help me up clown!" said Soi Fon, she had failed to show off to her beloved friend, she felt that she died a little inside when she was taken down by her idiot friend.

"That's something I'll give Kisuke credit for, he may look and act like a moron, but he's pratically a genius when it comes to the martial arts!" both Yoruichi and Ukitake, there were things about Kisuke that they didn't even know.

"Alright I'm up next, I hope you're ready Jushiro" said the dark skinned girl

"Alright then!" a smile crossed the squad thirteen captian's face as he entered the ring ready to go up against his older friend.

"Get ready...START!" shouted Soi Fon

Ukitake moved forward, he knew Yoruichi had a diverse array of moves, any in which he could be beaten with

"I hope you're watching Soi Fon" thought Yoruichi

Ukitake's style of choice is kickboxing, in his case, its simple yet effective. Yoruichi on the other hand, knows one that not even Urahara knows of. The ex-soul reaper had dodged a swit high kick from the squad thirteen captian and did a leg sweep, making Ukitake fall down then she had elbowed him in the chest.

"Gahh!' The squad thirteen captian had fallen down hard on his back. "Damn, but not yet!"

The white haired soul-reaper had did a springboard to get back up and tried to to a double kick with a back hand with a knee driver to try and give Yoruichi a run for her money but suddenly...

"*COUGH* *CHOUGH* *CHOUGH*" Ukitake began to cough violently, his tuberculoses began to act up as he fell to the ground

"Jushiro!" shouted Kisuke as he jumped over the squad two captian and went to aid his friend.

"Medicine, medicine, where is his medicine" Urahara was in a panic as he tried to find Ukitake's medicine.

"Oh no, Jushiro hang on!" said Yoruichi, she then caught sight of Soi Fon with a look of fear on her face, she knew Ukitake had tuberculosis but she didn't realize it could get this bad!

"Soi Fon! I need you to call for an ambulance!" commanded the purple haired girl, snapping the little bee out of her state of mind, she then saw a smile on her beloved mentor's face.

"Y-Yes ma'am" complied Soi Fon

...

...  
>"Yes ma'am? Thats even worse than Yoruichi-sama" said the dark skinned girl with a huff<p>

X

"You wanted to see me Aizen-sama?" said Ulquiorra, as he walked into the main office where Aizen had been waiting for him, his tall chair turned around to his extended view of the city.

"How are things going with our new guest?" the dangerous soul reaper asked

"Gigo Vega's training is improving rapidly, his form and technique have improved since the training began, however, his attitude is quite distasteful" explained espada number four

"Interesting, you may continue training until further instructions" said Aizen, he then took a sip of his tea.

"Yes sir" said the pale skinned man, and with that Ulquiorra walked out of the main office

X

Soi Fon and the others had gotten Ukitake to the nearby clinic the Kurosaki clinic, where he was given his medicine and was fast asleep in a matter of minutes. Isshin and Ichigo Kurosaki walked out of the open room where Ukitake now sleep.

"Its a good thing you got him here or he'd be toast!" said Isshin with a smile

"Well, we wouldn't want anything to happen to our friend" said Soi Fon

"Huh?" the older man looked at the little bee "I haven't seen you around here before, you new in town?" he asked

"What kind of question is that?" said Ichigo "She's the new martial arts champion!" he added with that trademark scowl on his face.

"OHHHH! Right" the eccentric dad took a second to register who Soi Fon was and then...

"ICHIGOOOO! WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOTTEN ME ANY GRANDCHILDREN WITH THIS ONE...SHE'S CUTE!" Yelled Isshin in Ichigo's face as he grabbed him by the collar

"GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU OLD GOAT! AND NO YOU'RE NOT GETTING GRANDCHILDREN ANY TIME SOON SO STOP ASKING ME TO DO THAT!" The substitute soul reaper said as he smacked his dad in the face sending him flying, but it did little to no good as the eccentric dad popped up behind Ichigo, suprising him

"But what about that Rukia girl, she's a primo cutie pie!" cheered the man of the house

"We're just friends don't even joke about that!" yelled Ichigo

"But what about when I saw you peeking up her skirt?" said Yoruichi with an evil smile

"What? That was an accident, because I slipped over" tried to explain while waving his hands around, but suddenly a slipper hit him on the head that came from upstairs, it was the very girl they were talking about. She was short with short raven colored hair with violet eyes, it was Rukia Kuchki, one of Ichigo's good friends. She was wearing just a black tank top with her chappy print pajama pants.

"Can you shut up you strawberry clown, with a voice like yours you'll wake up the entire city!" she shouted and stormed back to her room and slammed the door.

"Uhhh...Anyway, your friend should be just fine after tommorow, although I do suggest he stop pushing himself so hard" said Ishhin getting back serious

"Thats just like him" said the ex soul reaper "He doesn't tell anyone how he's doing"

"Yeah" added Yoruichi

"Okay, well be going now, we'll be back tommorow to pick up Ukitake" said Urahara as he, and Yoruichi left the Kurosaki clinic

X

Outside as the three friends walked home, Youruichi suddenly stopped

"Hm? What is it Yoruichi?" asked the blonde ex-soul reaper

"You go on ahead Kisuke, I want to talk to Soi Fon for a little bit, see you tommorow" the dark skinned girl said with a smile

"Eh? what would she want to talk to me about?" thought the squad two captian as she began to become flustered as her beloved mentor looked at her with her golden eyes

"Let's go somewhere else Soi Fon" said Yoruichi as she and Soi Fon started walking elsewhere

**Okay, now I took a little longer to get this chapter out, its because I myself had been in traning myself, because I am getting ready to be in a martial arts demo in fact I have a demo of my own on Youtube...actually two. But anyway, would you like even more weirdness to happen? More of the fanservice kind perhaps? I couldn't do anything this time because, I needed to get a little serious. For now, I'll leave you with that, however I'll get back to the Yoruichi X Soi Fon soon...don't worry you fans of romance!**

**Nyaaaaa!**  
>OtakuZEO<p> 


	5. Signs of Love

The art of fighting Ch 5: Signs of Love

I'm back! and by bodacious demands too! I'd like to thank YoruichiXSoiFon, that comment made my spring break =) Okay, I enjoy writing this story as much as you are my friend! and thank all that are reading the story and I'm doing my best to make everyone laugh, but I think this next part just might suprise you.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon and Yoruichi had been walking for some time now. The little bee was curious to what her beloved mentor was up to this time, however, Soi Fon would take advantage of this moment to try and tell Yoruichi of her feelings for her. The last time she tried that, she ended up seeing her Yoruichi in more ways than one. The squad two captian had felt her heart race as she started to become overwhelmed by her own thoughts of love for her beloved mentor.<p>

"So, Soi Fon, you hungry?" asked Yoruichi, jolting the little bee out of her current state of mind

"Wh-Wha?" said Soi Fon

"Are you hungry? Yes or no?"

Soi Fon smiled "Yes!"

* * *

><p>In the time that Gigo Vega agreed to be a part of a new training regimine, his strength and speed had ultimately increased, along with his stamina and reaction time, you could almost say that Vega was the ultimate fighting machine.<p>

"Heh, now nothing can stop me from cushing that lousy excuse of a champion" sneered Vega, his intentions are still the same to defeat Yoruichi Shihoin, and reclaim his title as the martial arts champion

Aizen appeared in the training hall where the arrancar had finished his gymnatstic excersises...

"Oh it's just you Aizen-sama" said the arrancar as he turned around to see the older boy walking towards him

"I see, so the training has done great wonders for you, I am impressed" said Aizen as his smile widened

"Yeah, It's done wonders. Look, when am I going to get to my prize?" asked the arrancar with a sterness in his voice, as if he were calling the shots

"Soon, but for now, I have a task for you" said Aizen

"Hmm?"

"There is somewhere I want you to go for me,it will be good pratice to see where you are in your training" the dangerous soul reaper said softly but the look on his face was one of complete and utter dark intentions and his usual warm smile

"I'm listening" said the arrancar as his frown turned into a smile

* * *

><p>"So Soi Fon, have you been to this place yet?" said Yoruichi, she and Soi Fon had gone to a strange resturant where there were mostly other girls walking around dressed in maid costumes. The squad two captian looked dumbfounded at where her beloved mentor just brought her to, she wouldn't expect this out of her Yoruichi-sama.<p>

"Y-Yoruichi-sa" the little bee started to say but she was cut off when an extremly happy, but tiny greeter girl showed up.

"Welcome back master!" said the tiny pinkette with a goofy smile

"What?" thought Soi Fon, she finally realized what this place was

"Yoruichi-sama, isn't this a maid cafe? From what I've heard, this place caters to boys!" complained the squad two captian

"So? I think the outfits here are cute, and it just so happens that I have something for you to do my little bee" said the ex-soul reaper with an evil smile

"Eh?" said Soi Fon, as Yoruichi picked up the younger girl and put her over her shoulder, said girl tried to struggle away because she had some idea of beloved mentor had in store for her but it was no use.

"Please be gentle with me" Soi Fon blushing cutely

"Wait, where did that come from?" said the squad two captian breaking the 4th wall

* * *

><p>Urahara had finished his homework, and had started to watch TV despite the fact that there wasn't much on. The former squad twelve captian had been watching until about 9:45 and he started to get bored.<p>

"Man, it's so boring!" he said as he streched and got up to get something to snack on.

Urahara went up the stairs to the kitchen where he would be able to get some of his favorite food...pizza.

"Hello delicious!" said Kisuke with a goofy smile, but just then...

*CRASH!*

"What the?" said Kisuke as he witnessed two darkly dressed figures crash through the window of his aunt's home

"Woah, and I thought insurance salespeople where pushy!" said the former squad twelve captian as he saw one of the figures pull out a knife and make their way towards Urahara.

"Uh-oh!" said the blonde ex-soul reaper as he dodged a strike from, the figure with the knife then landed a kick to the figure's ribs. Then the second figure, who was taller had landed punches to Urahara's face and then did a backkick in his chest, sending him back a few steps.

"Damn! These guys seem pretty good, but I'm better!" said Urahara under his breath. Kisuke had then began to take over in this fight as he did a double kick on both of the chests, then doing a round house, knocking the smaller figure back, then doing a leg sweep to the taller one making him fall, and then one other roundhouse to the shorter figure knocking him down.

"I gotcha!" said Kisuke but the two figures got up before the blonde ex-soul reaper turned on the light to see who the two intruders are, but then the shorter muscular figure brought Kisuke's head to his knee and the taller figure punched the boy in the stomache repeatedly

"Ahh! Can this get any worse?" said Urahara as he was being punched, but then he caught sight of a third figure holding his Aunt Milli hostage in a headlock.

"Give it up! You're finished!" said the third figure, who had a curvy shape and was busty.

"I think you've got the wrong person as a hostage" said Kisuke casually and with his usual goofy smile

"Eh?" started the third figure as she headbutted the third figure in the face and kicked the girl in the stomache, sending her flying into the couch and falling over, she then ran over to the other two whow were hurting Urahara and did a hard scissor kick to the both of them.

"What the?" thought the other two figures, and for the next fourty five minutes, Kisuke's aunt beat up the two male figures to a pulp.

"NOONE BREAKS INTO MY HOUSE AND MESSES UP MY FINE CHINA! OR MY KISUKE!" said the lady of the house. The former captian of squad twelve dusted himself off and looked in amazement as his adorable 32 year old aunt beat up two boys the same age as him.

"Aunt Milli kicks ass!" thought Urahara, who was just looking on at the slaughter

* * *

><p>"Okay Soi Fon, come on out! I won't laugh, honest" said Yoruichi as she was waiting for her younger friend to come out<p>

"You promise?" said Soi Fon shyly, she was behind the curtan in the dressing room

"Of course!" said the dark skinned girl

"Alright" said Soi Fon as she emerged from the changing room. The squad two captian was wearing a black maids outfit with white kneesocks and the little white hat with an apron.

"W-Well? H-How do I look?" asked the little bee as she was red as a strawberry

Yoruichi simply gave a thumbs up and a smile

"Wow, look at that! Is she new here?" said one girl who had just finished changing

"N-NO! I don't work-" Soi Fon started to say but then Yoruichi spoke up

"Sorry, she's wanted to buy the outfit, and I'm just fitting her for it" the older girl said walking behind the shorter girl and putting her hands on her shoulders

"Yeah, its a little short back here with the skirt" said Yoruichi as she snuck a peek at Soi Fon's purple bee print panties

"Well, Well" smirked the dark skinned girl with a cat like smile on her face

"What the?" thought Soi Fon going even into a deeper shade of red with the former soul reaper gigling. Soi Fon was baffled by her mentor's actions, when they left the Kurosaki clinic with Kisuke, Yoruichi said she wanted to talk to her alone, but now she was making her be her doll for some silly maid's outfit. So the question on Soi Fon's mind is...

"Yoruichi, what did you want to talk to me about ealier?" she finally asked

Yoruichi stopped giggling and answered as she got up

"Oh, right; but lets get out of here first!" said the martial arts queen X When the two got out side, they sat down on a nearby bench and looked out at the moon as it shined. The squad two captian looked at her beloved mentor with a dazed and romantic stare as the dark skinned girl's eyes seemed to blend in with the moon

"The more I look at her, the more in love I fall into with her; I've got to tell her now" thought Soi Fon as she started shaking and then Yoruichi turned to her younger friend.

"Okay, Soi Fon. You know, its been been bugging me for a while now and I want to ask your honest opinion on this subject" she started

"What does love mean to you" the ex-soul reaper asked her friend, this was a suprise, even to Soi Fon whose face blushed back to strawberry red

"Wha?" asked the little bee "W-Well, I-I uhh...I...don't know what brought this up Yoruichi-sama"

"What did I tell you about that Sama stuff?" said Yoruichi with a huff, but just then her phone started ringing, she looked and the one calling...was Dr. Isshin Kurosaki

"Hello? ? Is everything alright with Jushiro?" asked the black cat

"What are you talking about? I'm fine just get to the clinic quick, I need you and Soi Fon's help!" spoke up Ukitake but the signal was lost after he got in that sentence

"Alright, Soi Fon, we need to go!" said Yoruichi as she started to run off to the Kurosaki clinic, the squad two captain followed.

* * *

><p>"Now, lets take a look and see who's behind those masks" said Milli as she took off the masks of the three intruders. It turns out the first two were none other than Grimmjow Jaggerjack and Nnoitora Gilga but the third figure that was a female, she has short dark blue hair and blue and gold eyes lined with red eyeliner, her name is Appachi Emilou, another martial artist who specializes in brazillian dance fighting and jujitsu.<p>

"Okay" started Kisuke as he pulled up a chair where the three captives now sat tied up "Start talkin' who in the wold sent you three?" he added

"We ain't spillin' nothin' for you wimpy clown!" spat Appachi, the way she spat her words made Kisuke think of Soi Fon threataning him almost every day

"I figured you'd say that" said Aunt Milli as she pulled out something from a nearby drawer in the kitchen, it was a cell phone.

"What are you going to do with that? Call the cops? HA! We aren't afraid of the cops!" sneered Nnoitora

"No I can tell just by looking at you, and the way you three fight, you aren't afraid of cops but I've got something special planned for you three clowns" the older lady said as she continued to dail enough numbers

"Oh boy, you guys are in for it now, you don't want to meet who she's about to call, I heard he wrestled an alligator...and then ate it!" said Kisuke with a terrified look on his face

"Huh? You don't expect us to beleive that crap do ya?" barked Grimmjow his anger started to flare

"Yeah, we ain't scared of some country raised bumpkin! We can take him, right boys?" spoke up Appachi as she leered at the two non-captives

"Well, now's your chance to face him?" said Aunt Milli as she and Kisuke untied the three intruders, and then a banging noise hit the door

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

"What the hell was that?" said espada number six, as he looked at the hinges start to crack on the door

"What the hell are you so scared for? Lets get this country bear and finish the job!" said Nnoitora in an angry yet annoyed tone

After one last bang, the door finally flew off the hindges and a shadowy figure stood before everyone, growling like a bear and holding a chainsaw

"What the hell is that?" repeated Grimmjow keeping his cool

"Are you still sure you want to fight him?" said Kisuke as he started digging in his ears

"We aint' afraid of nothin'" squaked the female arrancar as she and her cohorts bravely went to attack the grizzly figure (no pun intended) but just then...

"Do it now!' said Kisuke as his loving aunt pressed a button underneath the kitchen sink that opened a trap door, sending the three intruders down a shute.

"You think they'll be alright Aunt Milli?" asked the former soul reaper

"Well, we did some renovations to the trap door, so its hard to say" said the older lady with an evil grin

* * *

><p>So thats what happened...don't worry those three will be fine, but the Kurosaki clinic...not so much. I hope that Yoruichi and Soi Fon can make it there in time! And another note...Yoruichi you perv! Okay, soon all of the answers will be clear, and now I've got to go, i'm getting hungry and I could go for some pizza and then I have some other cosplay related stuff to think of!<p>

Nyaaaaa!  
>OtakuZEO<p> 


	6. The Results of Your Training!

The Art of Fighting Ch 6: The results of your training

I'm back...AGAIN! and this time everyone gets a car! AND YOU GET A CAR AND YOU GET A CAR AND YOU GET A CAR! Okay so I'm not Ohpra...I don't have mounds of cash even after my talk show ended, and I don't even have one! So anyway...Time for reading but before we start...I'd like to say once again thank you to all who read the attempts of Soi Fon trying to be with her Yoruichi-sama! But right now, for a while in this chapter its going to be from the Kurosaki's POV plus Rukia's and Jushiro's

* * *

><p>*What happened at the Kurosaki Clinic*<p>

Jushiro Ukitake was out like a light, he was having such a nice dream about one of his childhood friends from back home, someone who he had considered a brother. He had been needing to rest because of his tuberculosis acting up during a sparring match with Yoruichi. Outside of the clinic rooms, Ichigo was watching TV with his little sisters Karin and Yuzu after their father lefe, they were watching an episode of a very goofy variety show that Yuzu likes about a goofy green haired girl who started a band with her two longtime friends.

"Mashiro is so odd when she's trying to be funny" squeaked Yuzu

"Her guitar playing isn't bad either" said Karin as the three of them looked on at the TV. Ichigo was enjoying the time he rarely got to spend with his little sisters because recent events in the past concerning his best friend Orihime Inoue, who he noticed was going on about wanting to talk to Sosuke Aizen, as if she wanted to go out with him,but Ichigo had been concerned about his sweet auburn haired friend. The thing is the substitute soul reaper is having sort of a delema, he has a crush on Orihime and wants to try to be with her, although he's having a hard time showing it, he went to Rukia for advice on the situation but she was acting weird as well.

"*Sigh* What am I gonna do?" thought the strawberry

"Hmm?" Karin noticed her brother's uneasy stare "Ichigo...is something wrong?"

"Eh? What? Nothings wrong with me" said Ichigo as he smiled and looked back at the TV and laughed a little when he saw the main actress say something funny. The three siblings went on to watch TV with Ichigo going in to check on Ukitake every so often. Everything seemed normal in the Substitute soul reaper's house but just as he was about to sit back down, the door came flying off the hinges.

"Woah! What the?" Ichigo started to say when he caught sight of a figure who was short with black hair and peircing yellow eyes like a panther and a lean frame to him, Ichigo couldn't make out who he was because he was wearing a mask and on his left arm he wore a long steel claw glove (Like Vega's from Street Fighter) To be honest, its Ggio Vega

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Strawberry

"Your worst nightmare!" said the arrancar as he made a swift dash forward to Ichigo

"That's such a corny line!" said Ichigo as he tried to do a tornado kick but Vega had landed a punch to the taller boy's face, making him drop to his knees

"What the hell? He was so fast I couldn't catch him move!" thought the substitute soul reaper holding his jaw, but his thoughts were scrapped when he realized that Karin and Yuzu were still in the same room as him and the intruder.

"Karin! Yuzu! you two get Rukia and tell her to get to the guest room!"

"I'm way ahead of you Ichigo!" shouted Rukia as she flew past Ichigo with a flying kick to try and take out the intruder

"Hwah!" shouted Rukia, little rabbit uses Kung fu, in which she's really proud,(she's even wearing her Kung fu outfit!) but the intruder dodged and force palmed her in the chest sending her back a few steps.

"Nice try!" said the intruder, Ichigo started to get more angry at this clown who broke into his home for who knows what reason, but the strawberry had to continue to fight no matter the cost!

*Burning Spirit!*

Ichigo did another high kick to the intruder and then tried to double fist him, but the intrudre dodged and sicssor kicked the substitute soul reaper down to the ground. The black haired intruder then did an uppercut to Ichigo knocking him back on the floor after Ichigo tried to get up again. Vega burst into demented laughter, the arrancar seemed invincible so much in fact that he would be able to knock Yoruichi off her perch as martial arts queen...and then some.

Vega saw set of lit candles near a picture of a Ichigo's mom, Ichigo, along with a very young Karin and Yuzu

"Heh" sneered Vega as he kicked the candles over towards the picture where when it made contact it made the picture fall down of the nail that it was hung on.

"NOOO! MOM!" shreiked Yuzu as she fainted and Karin chaught her

"You guys need to get back!" commanded Rukia as she continued to fight against the arrancar, dodging the sharp metal claws almost getting hit with them several times. Vega's skills with the new training were put to a good test as he continued to fight both Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously, countering every shot that the two others tried to land on him, finally pushing them back to opposite sides of the wall, making the Subtitute Soul Reaper land on the glass that covered the picture of his mom, the glass was now lodged in his shoulder, making him bleed profusley. To make matters worse, the picture had now caught fire and the flame was slowly crawling up the wall.

"Damn! It's like everything we do, we can't get a hit on him!" shouted the snow rabbit as she staggered to get back up

"Oh no! That fire's gonna bring the house down!" shouted Ichigo, but as soon as the substitute soul reaper tried to put out the fire, Vega had kicked him in the back.

"Awww, let's see what happens when we add a flamable substance to it...how about this?" Vega sneered as he was holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cut it open just above where the flames were making them grow larger, even getting Ichigo a burn on his shoulder close to where the glass was lodged.

"Gahhhh!" yelled the strawberry

"No Ichigo" shouted Rukia, who was still having a hard time getting up to try and stop the deranged arrancar

"...Ichigo" said Karin, who had just been tending to her sister, she was trying to be strong in this situation, but it was no use, this freak of nature was just strong enough to take out both Ichigo and Rukia, two people she respects highly, but the worse thing she saw was when Vega had picked her big brother up by the hair and put his metal claw to his neck, and even getting a glimpse of that deranged arrancar give her an evil stare.

"Oh? Don't like what I'm doing? then come over here and face me!" shouted Vega with an evil smile hiding behind his mask, his words were enough to make Karin come at the arrancar...

"Yuzu don't do it!" Ichigo mananged to shout, but again...no use, Karin wanted to fight this monster without so much as a second thought to how dangerous he really is and not even caring that the house was now on fire. Vega had tossed Ichigo down and made a move towards the black haired girl but just then...

*SMACK*

Jushiro Ukitake had landed a kick strait to the side of the arrancar's head, making him fly backwards and making his mask fly and metal claw fall off.

"How dare you provoce a little kid like that, are you insane?" said Ukitake, he had his long white hair tied, and he was wearing the same black windpants and white tank top that he was wearing when he was with Soi Fon and the others during training.

"I do...what needs to be done" barked Vega as he got up, a huge bruise on his face from where the squad thirteen captian kicked him "What do you expect...FROM A TRUE FREAK!" he added with a sinister smile on his face, but things were getting worse, they all needed to get out of there the place was up in flames, and there wasn't much time left to try and teach Vega a lesson about breaking and entering...

* * *

><p>*As Yoruichi and Soi Fon finally arrived*<p>

"Oh my-" Soi Fon started to say, she chaught the sight of the fire that engulphed the Kurosaki clinic

"Come on, Jushiro said he was in here" said Yoruichi as she made her way to the flaming building, the little bee followed

When the two went into the house, they had seen Ukitake fighting against Vega, it seemed like a blur seeing that the flames were bringing the house do it's knees. Soi Fon was grabbed by Rukia who was injred trying to fight against Vega once more, she had scratches on her face and her fancy Kung fu uniform was torn up.

"Help...get...others" the snow bunny had collapsed, just as two firetrucks finally appeared

"Quick, we need to get everyone out of there!" said Soi Fon as she and Yoruichi had ran inside to go get Karin and Yuzu. When the two made it inside and grabbed the two younger children, they saw Ukitake get punched hard and fall to the floor.

"You can't take much more can't you?" said the arrancar, he realized it when the squad thirteen captian was breathing heavy, he had just taken medicine and was supposed to be resting, but he couldn't just stand idly by and watch new friends get hurt, and these fumes wern't helping in the slightest.

"You know Yoruichi Shihoin...heh!...tell her I'm comming for her, and her title, you'd better not get in my way again or you'll be sorry!" the arrancar barked as he jumped out of a nearby window, leaving Ukitake trying to gasp for air.

"Jushiro! We're comming!" shouted the black cat as she kicked away fallen boards that cut off an exit to where Ukitake lay

"Oh no...don't worry buddy, I'll get you out" said Yoruichi as she got Ukitake, but then as she finally got out of the burning building and got Ukitake out safely, a loose large board from upstairs fell towards Yoruichi, but she reacted quickly and broke it in two with her free hand.

"Yoruichi-sama is just so amazing!" thought Soi Fon, it never ceases to amaze the squad two captian how gifted and powerful ,and not to metion beautiful friend, she really is.

"Are you alright Soi Fon?" asked Yoruichi

"Yeah...I'm okay" muttered Soi Fon, for some reason she's not sure why, tears began to well up in her eyes as she brought her beloved mentor into an embrace as the firefighters did their best to put out the fire that engulphed the kurosaki clinic.

* * *

><p>Okay sad chapter, I didn't want this to happen in the story, but in ordrer for it to go the way I wanted it to...ithad to be done<br>What in the world is with Vega? That is just completly evil, and he doesn't even care! but don't worry everyone is going to be

just fine =) See you next chapter!

Nyaaaaa!  
>OtakuZEO<p> 


	7. Challenge Accepted

The Art of Fighting ch 7: Challenge Accepted

We're back baby! With even more goodies for ya! I hope that you've had plenty to eat! Of course you have haha! 'cause you're good boys and girls! There's been a bad situation for Ichigo and his family, their house was destroied by Ggio Vega after her kicked a candle at his mom's picture and had set it on fire with rubbing alcohol (that's dirty) alright Enjoy! BTW this chapter is a comedic homage and shoutout to Sariniste, a very tallented writer on this fair site, whose story Senior Year at Karakura High was the first story I ever read here! HELLO! I'M WAVING AT YOU FROM A LIGHTHOUSE (not really) but I can't do it as good as her.

* * *

><p>At another hospital in town, about two blocks away from the Karakura Town Super Gym, where Yoruichi and the others were with Ichigo, who had just been in an intense battle with the vengeful arrancar Ggio Vega, who is still is obsessed with defeating Yoruichi. A young, tall, silver haired female Doctor and Ishiin Kurosaki had entered the room.<p>

"Alright, you should all stay here for the night, but you Ichigo, you'll need to have an extended stay so we can treat the burns and wounds on your shoulder" she said with a warm smile

...

...

"DIDN'T I TELL YA SHE'S SUPER DUPER!" the eccentric dad shouted as he tried to give the nurse a big hug, but was tripped over by Ichigo.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Ishiin

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Ichigo with a smile

"Hey, you know Miss Unohana don't you?" asked Yoruichi, making the nurse blush. Her name is Isane Kotetsu, a very close friend of Yoruichi's favorite teacher at school. The black cat had known Isane because she's seen her talking to the captian of squad four during after school hours.

"Tell her I said hello" the black cat said with a cute smile

"I will! Thank you" said Isane before she left the room, with Ishiin following her like a baby duck

Soi Fon was silent, watching the sillines of Ishiin and her beloved mentor who had turned around to her.

"Soi Fon are you alright?" she asked. Before the group had left for the hospital, the captian of squad two was crying in Yoruichi's arms. After seeing genuine fear in the hearts of others, it makes Soi Fon sad. It reminds her of the way people used to look at her before she became Karakura Town's martial arts champion, people would be afraid to aproach her because of her unpredictable outbursts of pent up anger, but truth be told, she didn't want to do those things to frighten people. The day she met Yoruichi, all of that had changed, and so did her involvment in the martial arts.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired is all" she answered

"Hey Soi Fon, just asking...Why are you wearing a maids outfit?" asked Ichigo

The squad two captian looked over at a nearby mirror and noticed she was still wearing that cute maids outfit from hours earlier.

"Yoruichi!" pouted Soi Fon as Yoruichi and the others burst into laughter, making Soi Fon as red as an...Ichigo (get it?)

* * *

><p>Aizen was about to seal the deal for a night of his company with another poor naive girl, but this was no ordinary girl...It was Orihime Inoue, Ichigo's best friend. She was comming to him with questions concerning what had happened to the Kurosaki clinic a few hours ago that was on the news.<p>

"Sosuke please, you don't think that Ichigo was killed in that fire do you?" asked the princess

"I don't believe so, knowing him, he'd heroicly save his family despite what danger that lie ahead of him" the brunette soul reaper said calmly as he put an arm around his beatiful guest, he had been trying to calm her worries with some wine, but she refused. Aizen continued to put on the charm to keep his cute guest at ease even though he had a hand in sending Vega to attack the Kurosaki clinic, mostly to attack Ichigo as a message to not trifle with his power or danger will fall upon him and anyone else who gets in his that Ukitake was there was a bonus. Orihime looked so tense, Aizen thought it was sovexing for her to behave in such a manner however, it was a thing that he liked about her. Her selfless nature through caring about freinds, she would go to great lengths to do nice things for the people she loves (Which it would seem just about everyone)She'd especially have a special place in her heart for both Aizen and Ichigo, although it is difficult to decide between the two.

"I understand how you would feel about this situation of your friend, but I asure you, your friend Ichigo should be just fine" he said as he brought the princess into a deep kiss to seal the deal.

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi, I have a question" asked Ukitake as he got up from the bed<p>

"Hmm, yes Jushiro?" the black cat said with a cute goofy smile

"When I was fighting that guy in there, he said that he knew you, he said he was wanting to challenge you for your title as champion, do you know who he is?" the squad thirteen captian

"Well the thing is, lots of people want to challenge me for my title, I've beaten them all of them, so I'm not entierly sure who you're talking about" answered Yoruichi

"He had black hair and yellow peircing eyes and he fought like a mad puma, I've never seen anything like it before" said Ukitake, remembering the brutal fight he had with the deranged boy

"Me either, it was impossible to get a hit on him for me and Rukia" said Ichigo looking at Rukia sound asleep

Yoruichi thought about it for a while, back to that tournament two years ago, she had fought about four other people before facing Ggio Vega, she had remembered how much he couldn't stand her confident and charismatic natrue that he could not defeat. Although Yoruichi was trying to be a good sport like she does with anyone, but Vega refused any kindness from her. He had only looked at her with a dark cold stare. Then she finally spoke up...

"Yoruichi?" Soi Fon said softly as she was behind her older friend

The dark skinned girl turned around and brought the little bee into an embrace

"Don't worry about me Soi Fon, you just get some sleep I called Kisuke, so he and his aunt should be comming to take you home" the black cat said softly as she backed her dear friend back to the bed where Soi Fon was about to fall asleep.

"Good night my little bee" Yoruichi said as she kissed a flustered Soi Fon on the forehead and she fell asleep

...

...

"OH! I forgot you guys are still here eheheh" said the former captian of squad two with a blush comming on her face

"Alright, I'll tell you...but lets go outside, let these two sleep" she started again as she, Ichigo, and Ukitake went outside the room to talk.

* * *

><p>Vega was on the rooftop of a warehouse that was near the docs, looking out at the moon, and thinking about his challenge to Yoruichi. Attacking the Kurosaki clinic was just an appitizer, that would be his calling card to the former captian of squad two.<p>

"Just you wait Miss Champion, when all of this is over, I'll have the crown" sneered Vega as he continued to plan how he would crush his most hated enemy.

* * *

><p>"Our house was destroied by that bastard! It had to have been that bastard Aizen, probably sent him to attack me because of Orihime" cringed Ichigo as he punched the wall, he felt so powerless through not being able to fight off this heartless monster and protect his family<p>

"Hold on Ichigo! You've still got to heal your wounds, what makes you think you can take them by yourself! You don't even know where he is!" said Yoruichi in a stern tone, although she was totally right.

"...I'm sorry, it's just...I had a feeling that he would have a hand in this" said the black cat as she sat down on the floor and then exhaled and then started...

"Aizen had been one of my father's best students some time ago, he was natrually gifted in martial arts, and my father loved that about him as much as he did me. It's just when I started noticing a change, a few months later during a training session..." Yoruichi started to feel tears well up in her eyes as she continued to tell her tale "It looked like things couldn't get any better with my father and Aizen" the former soul reaper had gone into sobbing about the memory of her loving father, and to make things worse, Soi Fon had poked her head through the door, seeing if Kisuke had shown up yet, but she had seen her beloved mentor crying she listened to see what was the matter.

"But I was wrong, he was gunned down by these evil men that just flew past Aizen like he wasn't even there" the black cat continued

"Yoruichi" thougth Soi Fon as she continued to listen

"I have no choice" said the dark skinned girl getting up"I'm going to find him and take his so-called challenge"

"But it won't be easy, it's Aizen you're dealing with, not to mention Vega" said Kisuke who had come to pick up Soi Fon

'What do you mean?" asked Ichigo

"...What I mean is...We have to outthink Aizen at his own game while teaching this Vega bastard a lesson!" the ex-soul reaper said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Now the thing is ready for human consumption...not much to say this time, but we've reached close to the climax of this story, and I'm going to show how everyone was tied into the plot of Aizen, even though I said I wouldn't have him in this story or his evil plans...I guess things change when you an think on such good material to create with a guy like Aizen.<p>

Nyaaaaaaaaaa!

OtakuZEO


	8. Touch the Untouchable pt1

The Art of Fighting ch 8: Touch the Untouchable (Part 1)

We're back baby!...again, close to ten chapters and the climax of the story, so hold on to your hat! and now we wait for the puppys to jump in our lap...That doesn't make much sense...Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>About two days passed and things seemed to go back to normal for everyone, except martial arts superstar Yoruichi Shihoin. For the last two days, Yoruichi had been training alone, showing her seriousness of wanting to accept Ggio Vega's challenge to fight him for the title of "Martial Arts Champion"<p>

"I can't loose, I have to do it...otherwise I'd be failing you...dad" she thought as she continue to work on combination had been there at Yoruichi's house, he had been looking at her train so saw the reason why she's martial arts champion, her strong technique and her will to succeed. He smirked at this fact, it was almost like he couldn't help but to watch his best friend continue to work hard so that she may win against Vega.

"She's working so hard...I see why Soi Fon likes her so much" he thought to himself as he continued to watch her train from a distance.

"Alright, now the real training begins" said the former squad two captian as she stopped using the punching bags and ran over to her gymnastics station to continue her training.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon was at school, but she was going it alone this sign of Yoruichi, Ukitake wasn't there because of his tuberculosis and Ichigo was too fixed on trying to keep Orihime out of trouble...Particularly out of Sosuke Aizen. It wasn't all bad though, Rukia Kuchki was there, and already she and Soi Fon have gotten along nicely, although there are few disagreements between the two of them at times.<p>

Example...

"No Chappy is cuter than that Bee Girl" pouted Rukia

"No the Bee Girl is way cuter than Chappy! Admit it!" commanded Soi Fon it was a good thing not noone was really around otherwise they'd miss what screwed up thing was going to happen next.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

In the midst of their fangirl showing, they ended up having a battle. Rukia tried to land a kick to Soi Fon, but she caught her kick and knew what was comming next. Rukia had twisted to the side to try and use her free foot to kick Soi Fon, but she blocked that.

"Your kung-fu is good, but my fighting style is better!" said the squad two captian as she traded more blows with Rukia and then...it happened

"FOR CHAPPYYYYYY!" shouted Rukia as she tried to do one more jump kick, but Soi Fon pulled a trick from Urahara's playbook and tried to hit Rukia on the back like he did her with his shinzo technique...but missed and yanked her shorts off, revealing her pink Chappy print panties.

Soi Fon just stood there and stared at Rukia in her undies, which was like a deja vu all over again

"Damnit Soi Fon you big perv, gimme back my pants!" she said as she yanked them away from her friend who couldn't stop stareing at her.

"Yeah...those...are...those are...cute" Soi Fon couldn't even make out the words right, perhaps she's been hanging out with Yoruichi too much.

"I'm afraid so, but I can't help it...she's perfect!" said the squad two captian breaking the 4th wall

...

...

My apoligies to all who find this offensive in any way but I love breaking the 4th wall =(

"He really does" said Rukia who finally finished putting on her shorts. Suprisingly, noone saw the comotion

* * *

><p>"You may enter" said Aizen, he was in his in his private study reading a Shonen Jump magazine.<p>

"The preparations for the match have been completed, will you need anything else beforehand?" asked Ulquiorra with that emotionless face "No, everything is as it should be at the moment, and from what I've seen, Vega is ready" said the former captian of squad five as he took a sip of tea, the expression on his face was calm once more, but espada number four could tell that the tone in his master's voice suggested that he was excited about his own plan to help Vega get rid of Yoruichi

"I see, will there be anything else Aizen-sama?" asked Ulquiorra

"No, that will be all Ulquiorra" said Aizen

"Yes sir" said espada number four

* * *

><p>Yoruichi was sprawled out on her bed. She was tired from training nonstop for the past two days, she was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep, but she couldn't. Kisuke, who had just came over to see the former squad two captian to see how she's doing.<p>

"Hey" said Kisuke as he walked in

"Hey" said Yoruichi dryly, she was just so tired.

"Working hard?" joked Urahara with a smile trying to lighten her mood, but she remained quiet

"This things really got you in quite a bind huh?" he asked, but she grunted and turned away, Urahara could tell this really is getting her in a bind.

"Yoruichi, are you alright? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in a while" asked Urahara as he tried to put a hand on his friend's shoulder but she got up from where she was sitting.

"I need to go jogging...feel free to stick around" said the dark skinned girl, she was deeply troubled by this challenge. Yes, the martial arts champion had become so bent out of shape emotionally because she didn't know what to do, there was the whole ordeal with Aizen and his evil and now theres's this whole mess with Ggio Vega, a mentally distrubed boy whom she had defeated two years earlier. When she finally got outside, she was met by none other than Soi Fon...her dearest friend.

"Hey Yoruich-" Soi Fon started to but the look on her beloved mentors face and noticed that she didn't have her usual confident and beautiful smile and personality that the captian of squad two is attracted to. It seemed like she was in a black hole and couldn't escape it because of the obstacles she has to face, but why, why is she acting this way? Anytime of the day, Yoruichi could take on the biggest, roughest, toughest opponent ever (which she has) and take him down with ease. She just didn't seem like herself...and it was bugging Soi Fon. The past few days she has walked in on Yoruichi changing clothes, forced to wear a cute maids outfit, and romantically toutrured by the girl that she is madly in love with and she couldn't take it anymore. Yoruichi had walked by Soi Fon without so much as speaking a word to the younger girl, but the squad two captian had boldly grabbed her beloved mentor by her arm hard.

"Ah! What are you doing Soi Fon?" said Yoruichi

"Who are you?" asked Soi Fon as she kicked her dark skinned friend in the chest and sent her back a few steps

"Ahh! What? What are you talking about?" answered purple haired girl

"Who are you?" she asked again as she jumped up high above Yoruichi and tried to do a reverse guilliotine kick, but Yoruichi flipped back to dodge.

"What the hell are you talking about Soi Fon? I know who I am, are you crazy?" said the former squad two captian she was getting irritated by her younger friend's actions

"You taught me Yoruichi, that one's attitude shows whenever they are in battle, so I want to ask you again...WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Soi Fon as she lunged forward and struck in a few punches on her dark skinned friend's stomache and did an uppercut, sending her into the air she then finallly fell to the ground

"The Yoruichi I know would have gotten me nervous the minute you took a step forward to attack, but now look at you, you're afraid of your own shadow" sneered the captian of squad two, she hated the fact she had to do this...but it was for the best for her dear friend Yoruichi. Kisuke had walked outside to witness Soi Fon getting in a flip kick on the purple haired girl making her fall down again and undoing her hair out of her ponytail.

"Soi Fon what are you doing?" shouted Urahara

"Stay out of this candy breath, or you'll be next!" commanded Soi Fon glaring at the ex soul reaper with a cold stare, that he could see had tears starting to well up

"No! You can't do something like that to-" Urahara started to say but was cut off by Yoruichi

"No Kisuke! Its okay...Its okay" she said as she looked at Kisuke with a smile, this action confused Kisuke. He was panicing that this entire ordeal with Aizen and Vega was starting to tear everyone apart, but he looked again at Yoruichi's expression, she had that smile again...that confident smile that gives her that radiance. Even though Yoruichi is a sought after tallent worldwide in the martial arts world, even though she gets all the awards and prizes just for being the best at what she does, even though she's always got everything under control...at the end of the day, she's still Yoruichi Shihoin...the girl Soi Fon loves.

"Hey...Soi Fon" said the former captian of squad two "Ive taught you three different fighting styles right?" she added

"Yeah...But I don't see where you're getting at" asked Soi Fon

Yoruichi smiled and stood up "Yeah, I've done that, but there's one more style that I've never shown you...or anyone. The dark skinned girl extended her arm and then took a deep breath as she did a simple relaxed tai chi form and then swithched to a normal stance. Even Kisuke looked in amazement, he's known Yoruichi for a long time and he's never seen her do that form before. "What in the world?" the blonde ex soul reaper thought as he kept his eyes fixed on Yoruichi in her stance.

The dark skinned girl's smile widended "Come at me...Soi Fon" she waved her fingers to signal for her to come on, and Soi Fon had done just that as she simply charged at Yoruichi like a wild animal, but the black cat had simply took Soi Fon down with one kick to the face, making her spin down to the ground.

"What have you done?" said Urahara histerically as he ran over to Soi Fon to see if she was alright

"Comming to my senses, don't worry my hit wasn't hard at all, I'll take it from here Kisuke" she said giving her best friend a hug and a reassuring smile as she picked up Soi Fon, wedding style and carried her into the house to her room and layed her on the bed.

"Yoruichi?" Soi Fon said with a groan as she finally got up

"You know, I learn a lot about you every day Soi Fon" the black cat said looking at her little bee, but this time it was a look of happiness on her face which made Soi Fon immediately go to crimson red and she was shaking this time.

"Oh no, its just like that dream I had" the squad two captian thought

"But I think this one takes the cake...thank you" said Yoruichi as she gave Soi Fon a hug. She was completly taken by suprise at her friend's action...but what happened next would be enough to suprise even a ninja.

When Yoruichi broke the hug, she looked at Soi Fon again this time, lust began to fill her eyes.

"Yoruichi?" said the little bee, she was baffled at Yoruichi, but the answer became clear when her beloved mentor closed the distance between their faces and locked lips with her.

"Soi Fon...do you think you can stay over tonight?" asked the dark skinned girl seductivley with a smile

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Sometime later that night...<p>

Soi Fon was in on the bed in Yoruichi's room again, she was waiting for her would be lover

"Oh no, if I don't do something now, Yoruichi is gonna-" her thoughts were cut off when Yoruichi finally walked into the room.

"Well Soi Fon, you like it?" said Yoruichi, she now stood before Soi Fon with a big goofy smile.

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"The bed...do you like the bed?" said the black cat with a giggle "Isn't it comfy?"

"Yeah, it is comfy!" answered Soi Fon with a smile as she ploped back on the large comfy bed.

The black cat took her long purple hair down from her ponytail and then kissed Soi Fon again.

"Do you like me?" she asked seductivley now with her hand on the little bee's thigh, making her turn crimson and starting to shake again

"It's fine you can say it"

"I...I...I..I love you Yoruichi...I love you so much!" said Soi Fon with tears falling from her eyes

"I thought so, so my little bee is in love with me" joked the dark skinned girl

"I am, and I have ever since I first met you...I've just been so scared to tell you...and I had thought that you were in love with Kisuke" Soi Fon started to go into full on crying in Yoruichi's cleavage. The former soul reaper had lifted her cute friend's head up and looked at her again.

"Soi Fon, I do love Kisuke, he's like a brother to me and he's done so much for me in the past...but I love you. You're very important to me" said Yoruichi as she kissed Soi Fon one more time and then forced her onto the bed...to show her little bee excatly what she ment.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I can't write a lemon here...goes against the T rating, but I will write it as a stand alone lemon, but later...for everyone who likes something naughty to read ;) well I've done it, I got Yoruichi and Soi Fon together *YAY!* and now I've got to fly, there's cookie dough ice cream involved...yum! BTW this is only the first part, because to Soi Fon, Yoruichi is the untouchable...but now...heh!<p>

Nyaaaaaa!

OtakuZEO


	9. Rewarded Sidestory

From the Art of Fighting:

"Rewarded"

Here we are fanfiction readers, and all of you fans of naughty bits of love...I give you what happened that night IN CHAPTER 8 that Yoruichi had let Soi Fon stay over at her house for a "Reward' as she calls it and give's the squad two captian something to smile about. ENJOY

This chapter is rated M

For a lemon of sorts (You've been warned!)

Soi Fon was in on the bed in Yoruichi's room again, she was waiting for her would be lover

"Oh no, if I don't do something now, Yoruichi is gonna-" her thoughts were cut off when Yoruichi finally walked into the room.

"Well Soi Fon, you like it?" said Yoruichi, she now stood before Soi Fon with a big goofy smile.

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"The bed...do you like the bed?" said the black cat with a giggle "Isn't it comfy?"

"Yeah, it is comfy!" answered Soi Fon with a smile as she ploped back on the large comfy bed.

The black cat took her long purple hair down from her ponytail and then kissed Soi Fon again.

"Do you like me?" she asked seductivley now with her hand on the little bee's thigh, making her turn crimson and starting to shake again

"It's fine you can say it"

"I...I...I..I love you Yoruichi...I love you so much!" said Soi Fon with tears falling from her eyes

"I thought so, so my little bee is in love with me" joked the dark skinned girl

"I am, and I have ever since I first met you...I've just been so scared to tell you...and I had thought that you were in love with Kisuke" Soi Fon started to go into full on crying in Yoruichi's cleavage. The former soul reaper had lifted her cute friend's head up and looked at her again.

"Soi Fon, I do love Kisuke, he's like a brother to me and he's done so much for me in the past...but I love you. You're very important to me, you're very sweet and kind even though you don't see it and you are an amazing martial artist...and you're cute...very cute!" said Yoruichi as she kissed Soi Fon one more time and then forced her onto the bed...to show her little bee excatly what she ment. Yoruichi began to smile into the kiss as she moved her hand down to her younger friend's sides and started to tickle her.

"Hehehe, Y-Yoruichi! That tickles!" Soi Fon said with a giggle.

"Does it now? Well how about this?" said the dark haired girl as she went from tickling her lover to kissing her on the neck, getting more cute giggles from her.

"Ahh!" said Soi Fon as she closed her eyes and let Yoruichi work her magic. Said girl started to take things up a notch, as she took off Soi Fon's shirt, revealing her orange bra

"Wha? What are you doing?" said Soi Fon, as she felt the blush come back on.

"Oh come now Soi Fon, as much as you stare at me and think I don't notice, it's my turn to sneek a peek" said Yoruichi as she started to fondle her little lover's small but supple breasts.

"Y-Yoruichi...ohhh!" the squad two captian started to get more horny as she was being fondled by her one true love...who had just begun to pleasure her. "She likes it...what a perv you are Soi Fon" thought the dark skinned girl with a smile as she then put her hand underneath the squad two captian's bra and fondled her more to get her hotter and hotter. Soi Fon could do nothing but accept the "reward" from her Yoruichi-sama. The former squad two captian had went a little further and unhooked her little bee's bra, exposing her small breasts to the air of the room.

"Ooooh, now those are some sexy lumps there my little bee" said Yoruichi with a giggle as she imediatelly went down and started to suck on one of her little bee's breasts, making her yelp with passion.

"Yoruichiiii!" squeaked the squad two captian as Yoruichi licked and and kissed both of Soi Fon's small breasts.

"Oh, you taste like strawberrys, I'd would think that you'd taste like" the purple haired beauty went up the younger girl's ear and finished her sentence "...honey" as she started to nibble gently on her little love's ear.

"Please stop teasing me Yoruichi-sama...please...take me!" pleaded Soi Fon as she wiggled under her lover's weight

"...If you insist...my cute little bee" said Yoruichi as she slowly and sexily drew off Soi Fon's pants, revealing her orange and white panties, which were a litte wet due to when the former squad two captian's fondeling.

"You wear the cutest undies Soi Fon, you need to show me where you get those!" squeaked Yoruichi with a smile

"Well, heh...you know heheh" said Soi Fon, who was blushing, she was getting more horny...and so was Yoruichi

"Now you're all mine Soi Fon" the dark skinned girl said seductivley as she did a trail of butterfly kisses down to the squad two captian's panty clad private parts and started to nibble and bite at it.

"Ngh! Ngh! Yor...uichi...AH!" the little bee squeaked as she gripped the sheets as she was pleasured more and more by her one true love. Yoruichi had reached for Soi Fon's undies so she could slip them off for what's to come, but Soi Fon stopped her.

"Wait a minute, you've still got all of your clothes on while we're doing this!" said Soi Fon who was just in her undies

"Oh! So you are, hold on a second my little bee...and prepare to be mesmerized" said Yoruichi as she kissed the squad two captian again and hopped off the bed.

The purple haired girl had taken off her tank top, she was wearing just a black bra that hid away her large dark skinned breasts that bounced a little as she took off her tank took off her shorts, reavealing matching underwear with a red butterfly on the back, Soi Fon had tried to looked away but she coudln't, the very sight of her Yoruichi in her undies was as Soi Fon describes it..."Perfect beyond comparison"

"It's okay Soi Fon...I want you to watch...in fact" the former squad two captian had jumped back in the bed with her little bee and started to ravage her body again, when she finally slipped off Soi Fon's panties, revealing her smooth and shaven privates. Yoruichi wanted to continue to pleasure her love, so she stuck two fingers inside of Soi Fon and pumped in and out, getting a cute moan out of the little bee.

"Ahhh! Yoruichi! AH!" sad Soi Fon as she dug her finger's into her lover's back, which she didn't seem to mind, in fact it was a turn on for Yoruichi.

"Ohhh, Soi Fon" said the dark skinned girl softly, she was enjoying it as much as her little bee and now the two of them were expressing their love for one another...however she felt that Soi Fon would have to get used to the idea that the two of them would be lovers. The black cat continued to pump and lick Soi Fon's private parts until she finally hit her climax while the black cat continued to have her way with Soi Fon, as the said girl lay on the bed panting, and with a face full of red.

"Now did you like that...Soi Fon?" said Yoruichi as she kissed the squad two captian passionatley, leaving her with a crimson blush on her face "Were did you learn to do stuff like that?" she asked

"Aw come on, surely you've watched one porno?" joked Yoruichi as she burst into laughter, and so did Soi Fon. She was beggining to feel even more comfortable, even though she was doing such a naughty thing with her beloved mentor, who looked like she wasn't done.

"W-Well Y-Yoruichi, since you made me feel good...I must return the favor a hundred fold" said Soi Fon as she started to massage her mentor's big breasts, making said mentor giggle.

"Hey!...Soi Fon!" shuddered Yoruichi as she kissed her little bee again, as this was going on, the squad two captan had reached behind Yoruichi's long purple hair and undid her bra, then broke the kiss to start kissing and licking both of the dark skinned girl's breasts, also licked her nipples in long strides.

"Ohhhh...holy crap!" thought Yoruichi, If she can do stuff like that with her tounge...what else can she do? Maybe her little bee has a dark sexy side to her?

"Now for those" said Soi Fon as she forced her beloved mentor flat on her back and took off her black undies, exposing her smooth and shaven privates which were visualy arousing to the little bee.

"I knew it!" thought Soi Fon "You are beautiful,Yoruichi...all of you is beautiful...and I've been wanting you for so long"

She was right, Soi Fon did have that dark sexy side to her...and she liked it!

The squad two captain wasted no time as she went straight to fondeling her beloved mentor's privates with her hands and tounge

"Ahhh! S-Soi Fon! Just keep going...I think Im gonna...AH!" Yoruichi had screeched out as she finally hit her climax, which didn't take long considering she had gotten turned on due to fondeling Soi Fon so much...but she enjoyed it anyways, because it was with her cute little bee.

"Ahhh! That was...awesome Soi Fon!" said Yoruichi but no answer from the little bee, because she had fallen asleep next to her, Yoruichi smiled and kissed Soi Fon on the lips as she slept

"I love you my little bee" said the black cat with a yawn as she got up to take a quick shower and then fially go to sleep...and speaking of sleeping

zzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzz

"STOP SNORING! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE MY LITTLE BEE!" Yelled Yoruichi breaking the 4th wall

And there you have it...Soi Fon's reward...beautiful ain't it? for the time being "The art of fighting" will be on temporary delay due to me having to go to a martial arts tournament...my training has gone great! The speed of all my moves has increased as I do it more and more each day...So wish me luck as I go off to VICTORY...I'll tell you how it went in the next chapter of "The Art of Fighing"

Nyaaaa!

OtakuZEO


	10. Touch the Untouchable pt2

**The Art of Fighting**  
><strong>Ch9 9: Touch the Untouchable (part2)<strong>

**Okay, we're back to business in the second part of Touch the Untouchable**  
><strong>Good News! I got peanut butter in my chocolate, but I've also got chocolate in my peanut butter...THATS WITCHCRAFT!<strong>  
><strong>Now...sit and enjoy friends!;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Soi Fon woke up in Yoruichi's bed smiling, she had just did what she thought se couldn't do...tell Yoruichi, her beloved mentor of her feelings, which Yoruichi had gladly accepted. Soi Fon's mind been at ease but in a way, its possible that she'd still be nervous around someone so beautiful as Yoruichi had called her from downstairs.<p>

"Hey Soi Fon, come on down for some breakfast!"

Soi Fon was very happy that she would be able to spend time with her beloved mentor, who is now more than just that.

"Okay!" she said hopping out of bed, but she then realized...she was butt naked from what she had done with Yoruichi the night before.

"Oops I forgot I did that" Soi Fon muttered smiling with a blush comming on her face. Yoruichi had walked into the room and saw her butt naked.

"Oooh Soi Fon, you want more...THIS EARLY?" shouted Yoruichi with a smile "Oh no, my little bee wants to sting me!" she joked making said little bee blush crimson

"Oh stop it!" said Soi Fon as she threw a pillow at her new girlfriend

* * *

><p>Orihime was at Aizen's place, she had turned over to feel her boyfriend's warmth in his bed after sleeping with him, but he wasn't there. Orihime had gotten up and put on a dress shirt and headed downstairs to see Aizen<p>

As the auburn haired girl walked down the white stairs she began to smell wonderful food being made, and she was pretty hungry after just waking up. Suddenly the princess started to get a strange feeling that something was about to happen that instictevly she would avoid it,but she needed to continue down...she was pretty hungry.

"Oh, good morning Orihime, did you sleep well?" said Aizen with a warm smile, he was also eyeing her up while she was wearing just a dress shirt which she noticed and started to blush.

"Uhhh...Yes!" she answered with a smile as she went over to sit with the brunnete boy to have a nice breakfast, which seemed more like a buffet, Which Orihime gladly consumed.

"I hope everything is to your liking Orihime" said Aizen as he took a sip of orange juice and sat it down, then got up from his seat. Orihime didn't notice that he was already wearing his clothes for the day ahead.

"Mmm? You're leaving already?" askd the princess when she finally noticed Aizen in his clothes

"Oh yes, something has come to my attention and I'm going to get it taken care of, I'll be back soon" he answered as he went over and did a full kiss on Orihime, which to her it was just like the night before...electric...and like mixed berry juice. Aizen couldn't keep himself from laughing at how that kiss tasted, it reminded him of something metaphoricly. Aizen had been with other girls besides Orihime, and each of them had been amusing to him in many ways. For instance, he had a relationship with a girl by the name of Momo Hinamori, a very kind and hardworking girl that was in the same class as him. Aizen found her very charming and cute, so he made his move and started to date her. Aizen made it seem for Momo that it would be a dream come true for her as the captian of squad five gave Momo anything she could ever ask for, accepting them without question and giving him love that he'd brush off in time which he had done, and leading poor Momo to desperation, and almost to kill herself, which she had landed herself in the hospital still in critical condition. Yes, the metaphor Aizen was thinking of was that every girl that he's been with is like a fruit just waiting to be taken from a tree, he can enjoy them at first, but in time the fruit will be nothing but seeds, which he can use to plant another tree in which to plunder.

"I'll be back soon" said Aizen as he broke the kiss with Orihime and left to attend to his duties

Orihime simply sat there and ate more delicious foods, she enjoyed it...she didn't really get to eat like this where she lived alone in her apartment.

"Yeah, a full tummy is a happy tummy" Orihime said breaking the 4th wall with a giggle.

...words to live by

* * *

><p>Soi Fon and Yoruichi were still downstairs eating breakfast and talking about different topics like their favorite martial arts moves and favorite movies and other things, but later the conversation got a little more serious.<p>

"Yeah, I have to continue training for the match against Vega, but I need to go back to my roots...to where my training first started" said Yoruichi after taking a drink of milk. Yes, she needed to refine the very thing that makes the former squad two captian such a threat as a martial artist. Then it hit her...She'd have to go back to the one place she had the most fun in her entire life.A smile grew on the black cat's face as she looked back at Soi Fon. The fact that it would be spring break, tommorow was a bonus, so she didn't have to worry about anything for school.

"Hey Soi Fon, how would you like to come with me on a little trip tommorow?" asked Yoruichi

"Hmm? To where?"spoke up Soi Fon, with an excited look on her face. This was so sudden, it's only been a day since the two of them had decided to become a couple, and Soi Fon is already being treated like a queen bee.

"It's a secret my little bee, but I'm sure you'll love it!" Yoruichi said with a wink

"Hmph, you know I don't like secrets Yoruichi" pouted Soi Fon, but was silenced by a kiss on the lips by her beloved mentor

"Okay, maybe just this once"

"We'll leave tonight, so eat up!" cheered the black cat as she continued to eat her waffles

* * *

><p>Orihime had been waiting for hours after Aizen left. She had gotten that strange feeling again, as if something bad were going to happen. It was strangley quiet for quite some time, so Orihime had killed time by watching some TV and going outside in the large backyard, which had a nice lookout of the sea. Even though she was in a luxurious house, she started to get borde, it was no fun without Aizen around to do things with. But recently, there have been signs that her boyfriend was acting very shady. For example, whenever they were out on a date, he would have to excuse himself because of a phone call. Whenever they would do something together at his house, he would seem too drawn to other things...this even applied to times that Aizen and Orihime would endulge in bedroom olympics, although the two got their thrills out of it. Orihime had been thinking about all of this and more as she tried her hardest to concentrate on reading a book about desserts, she had turned the pages and got to something that coencidentlay caught her eye...a strawberry shortcake...strawberry...Ichigo!<p>

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Orihime had went to see who was at the door, she looked at the security video that was at the front. She saw three figures all of which she was familliar with, Grimmjow Jaggerjack and Nnoitora Gilga, but the third figure she knew...very well. Ulquiorra Chifer.

"Orihime Inoue, open the door" said espada number four in his trademark monotone voice. Even with that emotionless voice of his, it was still enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Didn't ya hear him girl? He said open the damn door!" barked Grimmjow as he was on the verge of kicking down the door

"Your outburst of anger is unessecary Grimmjow" said Ulquiorra looking back at the blunette, but Orihime eventully opened the door

"Y-Yes?" she asked as she opened the door

"You are to come with us immedietly, at the request of Aizen-Sama" said the pale skinned boy, as the auburn haired girl's spirits lifted, if it were something from Aizen, it had to be good...If so she would go see what was up with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi and Soi Fon had made it to a large house in the mountains, Soi Fon had thought that it was another house Yoruichi had bought (she is rich after all) but she caught sight of two statues that looked like two arms sticking out of the ground with a banner stretching across the statue's fingers that had the name "Shiba House<p>

"That house is so big!" said the squad two captian as she put her backpack down.

"She should be here, I'm sure of it" thought the black cat, but her thoughts were preempted as a black haired busty girl showed up, she was wearing a revealing red tunic with her short black hair in a white bandana, and her left arm looked like a prostetic.

"Hey there Yoruichi! Long time no see!" said the girl as she rushed over to give the black cat a big hug

"It has been long hasn't it Kukaku? I see you're still into showing off those torpedos!" joked Yoruichi

"Heh, you're jealous noone wants to see yours!" sneered Kukaku. Kukaku Shiba is the head of her family the Shiba Clan, who had created a emensly powerful sets of martial arts techniques. Kukaku was the one who developed these techniqes day and night, had done it so much to the point where her she had broken her left arm and had it replaced with a prostetic one. Kukaku has known Yoruichi almost as long as Soi Fon has and treats her very much like she does...but in her own way.

"Hm? Who's the ironing board?" said Kukaku "Is she here with you?" she added

The former squad two captian had latched onto her little bee and said proudly and bluntly

"This cutie is Soi Fon, she's my girlfriend!" her words made Soi Fon blush

"What the?" she yelped as Yoruichi had also started to grope Soi Fon's butt

"...Shame on you Yoruichi, you managed to ensnare a little girl...so have you two done it yet?" Kukaku asked bluntly

"Birds of a feather flock together" thought the little bee with a frown, she could already tell that this expodition was going to be extremly goofy!

* * *

><p>Okay Now that will be all for now...because I must leave for the tounament, which will be on friday! and I'll tell you how I did in the next chapter...a lot of blunt talking there with Kukaku and Yoruichi. In fact, I wanted to add Kukaku in the first place in the story so...it's good I could do it finally, and what could Aizen be up to? nothing good as usual!<p>

Nyaaaaa!

OtakuZEO


	11. Touch the Untouchable pt3

**The Art of Fighting**  
><strong>Ch 10: Touch the Untouchable (part 3)<strong>

**I'm so sad...the tournament got rescedueled for next friday...darn! but I can still train until that time! Okay, like I said I finally put Kukkaku in the story like I wanted to from the start, but I couldn't decide on how I wanted to use her. This final part to Touch the Untouchable alternates to Ichigo, Rukia, and Kisuke then Soi Fon and Yoruichi's training with Kukkaku. And now we start...BTW with Kukkaku, I was going to make it so she'll be able to move her prostetic around. like Edward Elric on FMA...ENJOY!**

**At about 6:30 in the morning Yoruichi and Soi Fon were training together, the former squad two captian was getting ready to fight against Ggio Vega, who had been causing trouble for everyone for the past few days due to him wanting to fight against Yoruichi for her title as martial arts champion. Soi Fon now understood the nature of Yoruichi, when it came to the martial arts a little better now and personally. The martial arts champion had begun her training to defeat this psyhcotic boy, and as for Soi Fon...her training will be taken to a whole new level for the week.**

* * *

><p>"Alright you two, we'll start you off with simple sparing there ironing board" said Kukkaku as she pointed at Soi Fon, making her blush<p>

"She doesn't have to keep calling me that!" thought the squad two captian as she tightened the drawstring on her pants. Kukkaku signaled and out came her little brother Ganju, who was forced to train with the others for the week. Like his older sister, Ganju just practices simple karate techniques along with judo and a strange fighing style he exparemented with called krav maga, which is a very powerful and dangerous martial arts style if used correctly.

"Alright,you'll start sparing with her and we'll observe" said the fireworks expert as she walked over towards Yoruichi and sat, so that they may observe the other fighters.

"Alright...Begin!" shouted Kukkaku

Ganju instinctevly started to rush towards Soi Fon, who stood her ground and waited for that stone body to get close enough. When Ganju got close enough, the squad two captian immeditley knocked the big man down and put him in a figure four leg lock...which was oh so painful!

"Gyaaaaaa! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" he shreiked as Soi Fon simply tightened her grip on his legs.

"Okay, Okay! That'll be all from the ironing board" said Kukkaku as she signaled for them to stop

"Seriously, she needs to stop saying that" thought Soi Fon again as she got up and started to help Ganju up as well, but he had slapped her hand away.

"I don't need your help!" he barked as he got up on his own, the squad two captian looked puzzled at the large boy's actions as he angrily walked away from her but was quiclky met with a punch to the gut from his big sister with her prostetic arm.

"GAHAAAAA! What the hell sis?" said Ganju

'Don't be rude to guests, especially ones who are here for training, we've got to help them in their time of need" said the fireworks expert sweetly as she had her little brother in a dangerous chokehold, making his face turn blue.

"I'd hate to see her get really mad" thought Soi Fon as she stood next to her Yoruichi, who was smiling at her.

"Soi Fon is progressing more than I could imagine...Interesting" thought the dark skinned girl.

* * *

><p>X<br>"Come at me!" barked Vega as he took his stance waiting for an opponent who was terrified of him. Vega was getting impatient with his true intentions to take down Yoruichi, so he's taking his anger out on other fighters all around Karakura Town. So far, he's attacked several people at the karate class at the super gym and hurt them badly and had also attacked the sensei. Another time he attacked a pair of friends that were pratacing for an upcoming tournament, but he wasn't done. Vega seemed like it wouldn't be enough until he'd defeat Yoruichi.

"Heh, you two are weak!" he said as he watched the two fall to the ground

"Wh-What's your deal?" asked one of the fighters, who had black hair and the number 69 on the right side of his face

"Yeah...are you insane?" shouted the other fighter who had blonde hair that covered up his left eye

"It won't be enough, I need to defeat her for good" said Vega, his intentions are still the same, to defeat Yoruichi. His intentions were now beginning to get dark...more along the lines of killing the martial arts champion. The arrancar also has intentions to attack Aizen when he gets the chance.

"That bigshot Aizen's next when I finish Shihoin" said Vega "Then we'll see who's boss" he added with a sadistic smile.

* * *

><p>X<br>Ichigo and his family had to go to one of Yoruichi's other houses that she owns in Karakura town, it was spacious enough for all of them to live in, this had perplexed even Ichigo but nonetheless, they happily accepted Yoruichi's kind gestiure.

"Just how much money does she make doing martial arts?" All of the Kurosaki's thought plus Rukia. Later on, the substitite soul reaper and the snow bunny had went out to do some training while Karin and Yuzu watched. Karin had especially paid close attention to her older brother, she had realized he had been using more than he has taught her.

"I've never seen him do that before!" she thought as she continued watching as Ichigo had struck a blow on Rukia, sending her to the ground. Karin saw all of the moves that were being perfectly excecuted by her older brother and Rukia.

"I need Ichigo to teach me more moves, I want to get that guy who burned down our house!" she thought clenching her fists tighter. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did to the picture of mom, I'll make sure of it!"

*Later on*

"Urahara? What's up?" said Ichigo on his phone

"I think I've got the answers we've all been looking for, about the whereabouts of Aizen's hideout I think you might be ineterested in hearing it, but I need you to come to my aunt's house first tommorow. Yoruichi and Soi Fon should be comming back" said Urahara

"Sounds like a plan, we'll meet you there" said Ichigo as the tone in his voice got more happy as the Strawberry had closed his phone.

"Who was that Ichigo?" asked Rukia, comming down the stairs

"That was Kisuke, he said he found out where that bastard Aizen is hiding, and where there's Aizen, there's bound to be Orihime too" said Ichigo

"So you're going then?" asked Rukia who was standing behind the strawberry

"Of course, I've got tot help Orihime get away from Aizen, I've got to tell her everything"

And thats when it hit Rukia. It became apparent to her that Ichigo really is in love with Orihime despite the fact that she dates Aizen. She was happy for him, she really was, but she was partially broken up too. The snow bunny had once thought that she'd have a chance with Ichigo, but now she won't have the luxury of waiting and watching for Ichigo's actions.

"I see...Then I'm comming too" said Rukia, who now had new determination to help her good friend.

* * *

><p>X<p>

Orihime had been in a fancy limo for some time, she was asleep however. The auburn haired girl was thinking about her boyfriend Aizen and what he might be up to, why did he suddenly the car finally stopped. The first thing Orihime saw when she woke up...was Ulquiorra's scary green eyes.

"YAAAAH!"

*Smack!*

Orihime had slapped Ulquiorra by accident. Espada number four had begun to grow impatient with this strange girl, he was finding it annoying to be around her, he just couldn't phatham what Aizen saw in this girl, however Ulquiorra had noticed the way that Aizen was acting lately. He didn't seem like himself anymore, for instance, he seemed disinterested in making his enemies squirm for mercy before he destroies them even though he'd do it anyway. Other times, when making deals with people on promoting fighters, he'd leave it to Ulquiorra.

"We have arrived at our destination" said Ulquiorra

As everyone had gotten out of the car they were greeted by none other than Aizen.

"Sosuke!" cheered Orihime as she ran over to Aizen to give him a big hug "I missed you!" she said as she burried her face in his rock hard chest. He returned her hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sir, we have located Vega and he is being brought here" said Ulquiorra as they all walked into the building

"I see...Any news about our other guests?" asked the renegade soul reaper

"We haven't heard any thing from our sources about the whearabouts of Yoruichi Shihoin" answered the Bat

"We need to have her come here, she is an important figure for our little game"

* * *

><p>Yoruichi and Soi Fon were having a nice bath together after a hard few days training, in the time the two martial arts champions have gone to Kukkaku's house they've gotten stronger, faster, and more agile with Kukkaku's training that mostly involved beating the crap out of poor Ganju, who is washing his sorrows and sores away on the boys side of the hot tubs.<p>

"Where's Kukkaku?" asked Soi Fon

"Well, she said she'd be here in a little bit but she wanted to finish eating" answered Yoruichi, but suddenly Kukkaku appeared behind Soi Fon and fondeled her small breasts

"EEEEK!" squeaked the captian of squad two

"Oh! so she does have a little something there...but you're still an ironing board!" joked the fireworks expert

"Why do you keep calling me that?" shouted Soi Fon, until she got her answer when she looked at Kukkaku's massive chest and then looked over at Yoruichi's then back agan. Then as she looked down at her own chest, the older girls burst into laughter!

"S-Shut up!" said a flustered Soi fon as the three girls continued to enjoy their bath

"Doesn't the water mess up your prostetic Kukkaku?" asked Soi Fon as they calmed down

"Na! Thanks to balloon boob's dad, this baby's water proof!" said Kukkaku putting her fake hand on her friend's shoulder

Soi Fon had remembered about Yoruichi's dad and the story she told to Kisuke and Ichigo that day at the hospital, she wondered how much it must have hurt to loose someone so loving. This Aizen character must be terrible in every sense of the word.

"Yoruichi..." she thought, as she watched the two girl's splash water on each other, and then Soi Fon

"Hey Yoruichi, we should wait till ironing board's asleep, then we'll raid her back pack for food" whispered the fireworks expert

"Heheheheh! Not a bad idea, but I've got an even better plan!" said Yoruichi with an evil smile.

...

...

...

Its best you'd not know what they're planning

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got back from the tournament! I didn't win though, I came in second place. I still did good though...although winning it all would have been a little sweeter ;) If you were wondering who Vega fough it was Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira. <strong>

**NYAAAAAA!**

**OtakuZEO**


	12. Assemble the Ensemble

**The Art of Fighting**  
><strong>Ch 11: Assemble the Ensamble<strong>

**This Chapter is dedicated to YoruichiXSoi Fon1 who wants to know what Yoruichi and Kukkaku have planed for the cute little bee, But I will say this...23 scadoo! alright? now get ready for adventrue! Sorry I watch too much Adventure Time! It's awesome and so amazing! If only it were an anime...I'm lookin' at you Pendelton Ward! Wouldn't you agree if Adventure Time were an anime?**

* * *

><p>It was 2:55 in the morning, and Soi Fon was asleep in the room with Yoruichi where she and Kukkaku crept silently like two snakes as they looked at Soi Fon peacefully sleeping in just a big white shirt that hid away her yellow and pink bee print bra and panties.<p>

"Awww, didn't I tell ya? She's so damn cute!" whispered Yoruichi

"Hmmm, so what was the plan again?" asked Kukkaku with a smile

"Follow my lead, she may act all innocent and sweet around me, but believe me...she's naughty!" the black cat said with a smile as she got closer to her little bee to where she gently put her hand on her cheek. She was right, she was cute...even sleeping! Kukkaku started to rub softly on Soi Fon's legs.

"Hey, are you sure this is okay?" asked Kukkaku, Yoruichi said she and Soi Fon are girlfriends, but Kukkaku didn't want to mess that up for her by fondeling the squad two captian who twitched at the fireworks expert's soft touch.

"Mmmgh" Soi Fon mumbled, making the two older girls stop in their tracks, but false alarm

"I'm not sure...but we'll see" whispered the black cat, who went back to stroking Soi Fon's belly and saw her face turn red

"Perfect, let's go to phase two Kukkaku" she added as she lifted up Soi Fon's big white shirt enough to see her girlfriends undies, while Kukkaku started to watch a little, while Yoruichi started to kiss up her little bee's muscular toned belly. Soi Fon started to turn redder and actually started to moan softly.

"Ohhh, my little bee" cooed Yoruichi as she took it up a notch and cuddled up with her. She, nor Kukkaku didn't realize that Soi Fon was wide awake and letting the two older girls fondel her, but it was quite alright as she took a kiss from her Yoruichi.

"I love you" Soi Fon finally said

"I love you too, my cute little bee" said Yoruichi as she continued to kiss Soi Fon, while Kukkaku left the room...but this thought was on her mind.

"They're happy together, thats nice...but I don't see what she ment about ironing board being-"

"Yeeek Soi Fon!" squeaked the former squad two captian, Kukkaku went to sneak a peak at the squad two captian pulling off Yoruichi's pajama pants, revealing her pink "NYA!" undies.

"Dude! she is naughty!" said the fireworks expert breaking the 4th wall

Yoruichi popped her head out of the door

"I told you" said an extremly flustered Yoruichi as she broke the 4th wall

"We're not done my little black cat...I've much in store for you" said Soi Fon seducivley as she slowly brought back into the  
>room for a night of passion<p>

"Are we getting weird or what?" said Yoruichi breaking the 4th wall again

...

You might be right...maybe

* * *

><p>Kisuke Urahara had called Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchki the day before about the whereabouts of Aizen's hideout, so he and the snow bunny went to Kisuke's house where they were greeted by the ever so adorable Milli Urahara.<p>

"OH IT'S ICHIGOOOOO!" said Kisuke's aunt as she gave the substitute soul reaper a big glomp

"Looks like you've got a fan,and she's really cute!" joked Rukia

"Ah, what are you doing! Hey stop that!" said the strawberry as he wiggled around to try and pry off Kisuke's crazy aunt.

"Hey guy's you've made it just in time" said Kisuke as he emerged at the front door

"Yeah, so you say you've figured out where that bastard Aizen is hiding" asked Ichigo

"Yeah, and don't forget that Vega guy who's after Yoruichi" added Rukia

"That's right,that guy's bad news" said a familiar voice

"That's..." started Ichigo, it was Jushiro Ukitake, he finally was well enough to go back outside

"Jushiro! You're back!" said Rukia as she gave the captian of squad thirteen a big hug, suprising everyone.

"Now who's the fan?" said Ichigo with a smile

"Shut up berry head!" spat the snow bunny

"Right now, we need to wait for Yoruichi and Soi Fon to get back" said Kisuke "So let's go on in folks!"

As everyone started to walk into the zany home of Milli and Kisuke Urahara, the adorable aunt put her hand on Ichigo's butt

"Ahh, not bad back there, and you're handsome too" said the adorable aunt giving the substitute soul reaper another squeeze and a wink...you could almost hear the saxaphone playing sexy music.

"Eh heh, please stop Ma'am" pleaded Ichigo, he didn't want to say what he was thinking...

"She's crazy"

As the group went inside and settled down...

"So he sent you an invitation? To a martial arts tittle fight?" asked Ichigo

"Yup, see?" said Kisuke as he showed his detailed invite that had a pictrue of Vega and Yoruichi at the tournament two years earlier.

"It looks like we're running out of time, if I'm right Aizen is becoming tired of waiting on Yoruichi" said Kisuke as he pulled out a small disk and popped it in the DVD player, as the video came on there was Aizen, sitting at his fancy desk where he dramaticly turned around in his chair and began to speak.

"If you are watching this, you'll be happy to know that you've been invited to partake in viewing a spectical of martial arts greatness. As you know, Yoruichi Shihoin is the current martial arts champion and is a saught after tallent in the martial arts world. Two years earlier, in the tournament in Hawaii, she had defeated finalist, Ggio Vega, who swore revenge against her and has since been training in order to fight once again...but this time, he wants to now face Yoruichi Shihoin again for her title as martial arts champion. So the question is...who will win? You can come and see for yourself who will win...as you follow these directions"

"Man,he likes to hear himself talk" said Ukitake

"That's only half of it, Aizen wouldn't just give someone directions to his hideout...unless he wanted them to come" said Urahara

"So what you're saying is-"Rukia started to say but Urahara gave her an answer

"Yes, he'd might try something funny, but we should still go and put a stop to whatever madness he's got planned" said Urahara as he turned off the TV, he then suddenly heard a knock on the door and went over to see who it was.

* * *

><p>Aizen and Orihime had been in his private study making out, it was because Aizen hadn't seen Orihime that entire week he'd been working on the plans for the match for Vega and Yoruichi. Aizen kissed up the princess's neck, getting cute giggles out of her, he then put a hand on her bottom and moved it up and down, but Orihime had stopped him.<p>

"N-No Sosuke, I don't think we should do this right now" said Orihime as she took her boyfriend's hand off of her butt, she felt uneasy, that bad feeling she was having for the past week seemed to get stronger.

"Perhaps you may be right Orihime, I was to hasty...I haven't seen you in some time, you wouldn't beleive the tourture of not being able to see your beautiful face...or touch your beautiful body" the former captian of squad five said softly into Orihime's ear, as he started to unbutton the princess's shirt and had begun to slide one hand down but suddenly.

*Knock* *Kock* *Knock*

Aizen had stoped groping Orihime, and quickly fixed himself to look normal, as he said

"You may enter"

In walks Ulquiorra, as he and Vega showed up

"Aizen-sama, is it time?" asked Vega

Aizen turned around to him with his smile and answered

"Yes...after tommorow, you will become martial arts champion" his words were calm and reassuring to the arrancar, who smiled at his "friend's" answer. From being comfortable being kidnapped by Nnoitora and Grimmjow one day at school, to getting state of the art training from Aizen and Ulquiorra...It was closing in on the fight of all fights...to fight Yoruichi Shihoin for the martial arts championship.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi and Soi Fon were about to leave back to Karakura Town, but not before saying their goodbyes to Kukkaku and Ganju<p>

"We had so much fun here Kukkaku" said Yoruichi as she gave her equaly busty friend a big hug.

"Hold on Yoruichi, before you go...you should go see him" said Kukkaku putting her hand on her friend's shoulder, Yoruichi knew excatly who she was talking about.

"You're right...I will go see him" said the former captian of squad two as she began to walk on the side of the house, Soi Fon started to follow

"No...not this time Soi Fon...I've got to do this myself" she added as she turned away from her love.

"Yoruichi..." said the little bee softly

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad" said Yoruichi, when she went to the back of the house, she was sitting next to a stone grave with the name Ken Shihoin, Yoruichi's loving father, the one who inspired her to be a martial artist.<p>

"I don't know what I'm going to do, and I'm going against everything you ever taught me, but someone needs to end this psychotic bastard's reign of terror, the same goes for Aizen, because he had you murdered Mom had killed herself" the black cat started to say, and had also felt tears comming out of her eyes.

"That's why I have to take down Aizen once and for all, for betraying your trust" she continued, and went into a moment of silence to think about her father. It started to make the dark skinned girl angry that all of this is because of Aizen's destructive natrure. Soi Fon had been standing behind her girlfriend to see what she was doing.

"Y-Yoruic-" Soi Fon started to say but was cut off by Kukkaku as she pulled the little bee back

"Hold on Soi Fon, leave her alone for now" she said

"Wh-Why?"

"Yoruichi's having deep problems that surrounded the loss of her parents,she didn't really have anyone else except to come to me and Kisuke Urahara, about until she gotten famous" said the fireworks expert

"And she's always used it to make her cope with her parent's deaths" said Soi Fon as she felt tears well up in her eyes

"But please don't let that change things between us...I love you very much Soi Fon" said Yoruichi with a soft, sincire smile.

The squad two captian's expression went from normal to very sad in an instant as she ran over to her beloved mentor and gave her a big hug.

"I had no idea you've been through such horrible things!...I love you too Yoruichi...I love you too, but whatever you do, I want to be there by your side when you face it" she said as she burried her face in Yoruichi's breasts...which gave the black cat a weird yet pervy thought.

"If I didn't know any better...I'd say she'd still want to have her way with me" thought the former squad two captian.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it for now...Remember this goes out to YoruichiXSoi Fon1 and Readstoomanyfanfics, who were curious about what was going to happen with Soi Fon...now you got your slightly pervy answer...man this one was just freaky...like Kisuke's Aunt...poor Ichigo LOL, but now we are at the beggining of the end of "The Art of Fighting"<strong>


	13. Prepare for Battle!

**The Art of Fighting Ch 12: Prepare for Battle**

**New Chapter...How now brown cow! there's now a new chapter to read, I love the anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, which is now in english dub and set to be on DVD on July 10th, which I MUST HAVE! I need to calm down, my fanboy is showing...but what the hey its PSG! PM me if you feel the same!**

**Kukkaku: Geez! If you love them so much, why don't you marry them!**

**Me:Wha? Uhhh...well...If you insist**

**Stocking: Not in this life time you silly otaku!**

**Me: Darn!...well I've still got Konata! Hellooooooo Kona-chan!**

As Yoruichi and Soi Fon left the Shiba house, the former captian of squad two came to a realization about Soi Fon. As all this madness with Aizen began, she noticed that her little bee has progressed in skill as a martial artist, it made her see that Soi Fon has rolled away from her satus as Karakura town's youngest martial arts champion just two and a half weeks ago and now moving more towards her level of skill.

"Well, Soi Fon you're growing into a force to be reconed with, I think I can move on with her and me in our personal training"thought the former squad two captaian as the two of them began to walk down the stone stairs "I'll be couting on you someday" she added as said girl looked over at her with that cute face, Yoruichi smiled back. Ever since she decided to take Aizen's challenge, Soi Fon had been by Yoruichi's side. From when she had to give Yoruichi that friendly push, and when she had went to help Ichigo, Rukia, and the others when Vega attacked the Kurosaki clinic. The black cat had realized this and felt happy, she had said that she didn't want to be in a relationship, but with Soi Fon, she just couldn't help it...she truly loves her little bee.

"I promise Soi Fon, when this is all over...I'll have to take our relationship even further, I love you...you make me feel things I shouldn't, and even if anyone says diffrent about our love...I'll still love you"

Soi Fon felt the same thing, she loves her Yoruichi. Every time she'd go and see her at school, she was happy, every time she kissed her, she would fall even deeper in love with her Yoruichi. Even when they made love to each other, even though they've only done it twice, Soi Fon's passion burned as the equivalent of her passion for the martial arts so that she could make her love happy. Yes, Soi Fon and Yoruichi's love is a sight to behold...and they wouldn't have it anyother way.

"You're the most beautiful person in the world, I can't think of why you love me so much when I'm just so...plain and ordinary" asked Soi Fon

"Hmmm? why would you say such a thing, you are defenetly not plain and ordinary, you're an amazing marital artist and a good person...not to mention" the black cat started to blush "You are just the cutest thing, and you always know how to make me happy, in fact we should get Rukia and we could have a three-" Yoruichi started to say but Soi Fon let out a grunt...she kind of knew where her beloved mentor was going with her conversation, but she just giggled.

"See what I mean? Too cute" she said as she clung to her younger friend.

*Continued from chapter 11 scene*

"Man,he likes to hear himself talk" said Ukitake

"That's only half of it, Aizen wouldn't just give someone directions to his hideout...unless he wanted them to come" said Urahara

"So what you're saying is-"Rukia started to say but Urahara gave her an answer

"Yes, he'd might try something funny, but we should still go and put a stop to whatever madness he's got planned" said Urahara as he turned off the TV, he then suddenly heard a knock on the door and went over to see who it was...it turned out to be Isshin Kurosaki

"H-Hey dad, what's up?" said Ichigo as he had wondered why he would be there and at a time when they were putting their plan into action

"Ichigo, I've been meaning to talk to you about something" said the eccntric dad

"Yeah? What is it?" asked the strawberry

"This thing...with Aizen, if you are going to do this...you'd better come back alive...I don't want to loose you too" said Isshin as he put a hand on his son's shoulder, he then looked at Rukia

"Same goes for you Rukia, you may not be my kid...but I think of you as one of my own, please be careful both of you...no all of you" said Isshin as he looked over at Ukitake and Urahara.

"You know Aizen, if he's crafty and cunning like you say he is...then let me handle him myself" said the eccntric father, joting everyone out of thier comfort zone.

"What? But you just told me to be careful fighting Aizen...what the hell!" ranted the substitute soul reaper

"What's it to you? You've got a lot to live for, a cute girl waiting for you, you're tallented in the martial arts, and you don't know the first thing about that Aizen's motives for sending that other guy to attack you and your sisters at the house, I wouldn't want you to throw you life away fighting against Aizen"

"Of course I do, it was because of Orihime" answered Ichigo, that had stopped his next set of words as he finally realized the reason that he was trying to get Orihime away from Aizen...he was in love...he was in love with Orihime Inoue.

"See what I mean?" said Issin as he put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder

Yoruichi and Soi Fon had finally gotten back to Karakura town via taxi service, Soi Fon had her head in her beloved mentor's lap, the black cat thought Soi Fon was being too cute asleep as they finally reached Kisuke's house.

"Soi Fon...Soi Fon...wake up cutie...we're at Kisuke's" said the former squad two captian softly

"Mmmgh, five more minutes" said Soi Fon as she adjusted herself on her comfy pillow, but Yoruichi kenw how to wake up her cute girlfriend

"Oh my gosh Soi Fon...it's-it's Bee Girl! she's wanting to give you an autographed hat

*ZOOM!*

"Worked like a charm" said Yoruichi breaking the 4th wall as she payed and exited the taxi.

"Hey, where is she? did you see-" Soi Fon started to say, but she realized, her favorite actress was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit! Someday I will find you Karen Strassman and when I do, you will give me that autographed bee girl hat!" the squad two captian decreed as her love walked by her

"That'll do little bee...that'll do" said Yoruichi

As they caught sight of Isshin leaving Kisuke's house, he had stopped to say hello, then leave.

"Yoruichi! Soi Fon! You're back!" said Kisuke as everyone went up to greet them while Soi Fon went to Rukia for a hug.

"I missed you buddy!" said Rukia "How was your training?"

"Oh it was wonderful, I wish you could have been there " the little bee started to say as Kisuke and Yoruichi started talking

"So you two went to Kukkaku's to train?" asked Kisuke

"Yup, you know why I went there...and it wasn't just to train" the black cat whispered

"I see...are you going to be alright?" asked the blonde ex-soul reaper

"Yeah...but the nightmares haven't stopped" she whispered back low enough so everyone else, even Soi Fon couldn't here

"Alright then people, lets do this, we'll need to be careful we all know who we're dealing with, and what Vega is capable of...so we should all be careful as we do this" said Kisuke as he turned around and smirked, as calm as he was, he was extremly excited for Yoruichi's fight, and the dangers that may await them as they headed out to Aizen's keep.

"Wait! guys, WAIT!" squeaked Milli as everyone stopped for the adorable aunt

"Yes Aunt Milli?" answered Kisuke

"Would you guys like some cookies before you go?" she said cutely as she held up a tray of cookies, in which everyone had just looked the oldest person

"...Alright we'll stay for cookies thand then we'll go" said Kisuke as he walked back to grab a delicious cookie...he couldn't resist their intoxicating aroma...neither could the others

"The secret is love" whispred Aunt Milli breaking the the 4th wall

After cookies and more Urahara induced headaches for Soi Fon, the group had finally went out to the location where Aizen and Vega would be waiting for them. Yoruichi would be anticipating the fight to come so she began to think of multiple scenarios and situations that she would try, even though she had only faced the arrancar two years ago. The black cat and the others would be sure to put an end to Vega's regin of terror and Sosuke Aizen's as well. Ichigo was particularly wanting to fight Aizen, with the intent to rescue Orihime from his influence. As for Urahara, Soi Fon, and Ukitake they intend on being there by Yoruichi's side as she gets ready for her battle with Ggio Vega!

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, New chapters out, now I'm out of my third semester of school YAAAA! I also got a new punching bag for my training. Soi Fon's favorite actress is a lady by the name Karen Strassman, who does the voice of Soi Fon on the english dub of Bleach. There's not much much left for this story, but don't worry...there's still more to come! Also I'm going to Akon 23 at the end of the month, that's an anime convention BTW<strong>

**Nyaaaaa**  
><strong>OtakuZEO<strong>


	14. Fight! Part 1

**The Art of Fighting Chapter 13: Fight!**

**Well, you've all been waiting for it, and here it is! the battle between Yoruichi and Vega is here at last! I've actually been waiting to do this chapter since the beginning, and here I though that this story was going to be just a oneshot...but here we are twelve chapters later...funny how things work out! BTW, Starscream cookies rule!**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi and the others had finally made it to the place that was listed on the map, an old abandoned warehouse on the docks near the outskirts of Karakura Town. Urahara was looking around as they got out of the car, they were prepared for the worst of what Aizen could through at them. But nothing happened, at least for the next fifteen minutes, untill two black sudans and a black limo showed up. People began to emerge from said vehicles, the first one being Ulquiorra Chifer.<p>

"Welcome" said the bat as he bowed "Please, follow us" he said as he went into the limo, then Kisuke and the others followed, but espada number four had turned around to the others.

"Only Miss Shihoin is permited to come with us, do the rest of you have an invitation?" asked Ulquiorra

"Yeah, we've got one" said Urahara as he showed the disk that had Aizen's presentation

"Very well,please come with us" said espada number four as he went back into the limo and waited.

"Well, here goes" said Yoruichi as she started to let go of Soi Fon's hand, but she was slightly yanked back as Soi Fon had whispered "Please come back to me"

"Don't worry about me Soi Fon, how about after this is over, I finally take you out on a date?" the former captain of squad two said softly, her younger friend started to tear up, but then she finally let go of her love's hand and off she went with Ulquiorra.

"Follow us" said the bat as everyone had gotten back into their cars and drove off.

* * *

><p>30 minutes...30 minutes before the battle to end all battles begins, Yoruichi was meditating in a fancy locker room that seemed to be a little too much, but that's what to expect with Aizen. The former squad two captain had intentions to try and quickly defeat Vega, and then take care of the brunnete boy, and finally bring him to justice for the murder of her father. One of the officials knocked on the door, and entered.<p>

"Twenty minutes, Miss Shihoin, are you needing anything" asked the official, although the black cat just sat still and continued meditation, which slightly scared the official.

"V-Very well then" said the man as he hastily exited the room.

* * *

><p>"It's here, It's finally here" said Aizen as he looked down from his balcony like seating, the stadium was filling with excited fans, all unaware of what was really at stake. Orihime walked into the room a few seconds later to see what Aizen was up to.<p>

"Sosuke, what's going on?" she asked

"Hm?" the dangerous soul reaper turned around and caught sight of his beautiful girlfriend's face, his smile widened as he brought the princess into a kiss. As he broke the kiss, he looked at the younger girl with a warm smile and took her hand and sat down in the chairs.

"It's something I've been planning on seeing the past two weeks, before I move on to new projects" answered Aizen. Orihime didn't quite get what was going on, but she would gladly sit down with her love and enjoy a sporting spectial, but she started to get that weird, dark vibe again, but this time...she could feel it from her boyfriend's dark stare as he looked out at the main ring.

"Sosuke, whats the matter?" thought the princess who put her hand on the brunette's X Yoruichi had started walking down towards the main ring, she was wearing a tight black suit with a white scarf and sash with a picture of a hornet on the front, she had originally wanted to make the costume for Soi Fon (For their naughty time of course) but she found a more pratical use for it, as a fighting suit...and besides she looked good in it.

...

...

"There was a joke in there somewhere right?" said Yoruichi breaking the 4th wall

...Ahem...yeah...it was.

Finally, Ggio Vega had shown himself, the boy responsible for destroying the Kurosaki Clinic, the ruthless attacks on innocent people, and now was about to face Yoruichi again in the battle to decide martial arts champion. It's been a long time, but this was finally going to happen. Ichigo didn't go to special sky box seating like the others, he had wanted to get to Aizen first, and settle the score, for having his house destoried, but even as he wanted to do that...there was still his thoughts on Orihime Inoue, the girl that he loves.

"Just you wait Aizen you clown, you're gonna pay for making my family suffer!" thought the strawberry

"We've got to keep an eye out for anything weird" said Urahara, as the referee had finally gotten into the ring to announce both of the fighters names and what the battle was for.

"W-Where's Ichigo?" said Ukitake as he looked around for the substitute soul reaper, but no such luck

* * *

><p>Aizen was still in the sky box observing the scene below, with Orihime sitting down watching it with him. He was wondering what Yoruichi had planned for the match,but Aizen remembers the way Yoruichi fought when they trained together under Yoruichi's father Ken Shihoin. The dangerouus soul reaper had been longing for the day that he would be able to overthrow the Shihoin family's prestegious fighting style,it was so annoying that he had to play second bananna to that girl who was "So Talented" and "So Smart"...He couldn't stand it! At the time he constantly heard praise and adoration gonig Yoruichi's way, he had finally snapped and decided to plan a way to get rid of Ken Shihoin, once and for all. Once he does that, he will move on with his life, he'd never have to be nice to idiots ever again, nor take pity on others. In other words, he could show his true colors.<p>

***Flashback***

"Heya Sosuke! How's it going?" said the black cat as she slapped the squad five captian on the back

"Oh! Yoruichi I did not see you there, yes I am fine" said Aizen as he readjusted himself

"Yeah,I was just talking to my dad...he said that he was going to teach us a new fighting style soon, I'm so excited" squeaked the black cat

"Hm, sounds interesting, I can't wait either" said Aizen as he closed the book he was reading on the philosophical aspects of martial arts.

"Yeah I know, I wish my friend was here to train with us...she'd love it. Oh hey did you here? those guys from the martial arts magazine want to give me an endorsement to do another tournament and if I can win, I get all sorts of cool stuff! Isn't that awesome?" said the dark skinned girl, Aizen only smiled in reply, he was happy that his friend is starting to become more successful as she continues her training,but in actuality, he didn't excatly enjoy her going on about all of the cool things that she was expecting. He didn't care, he just wanted to finish his own training and possibly defeat her on his own.

A few days later...

"Alright then, Start!" signaled Ken as he, Yoruichi, Aizen, and Kukkaku had started a sparing match...but with Yoruichi and Kukkaku. The fireworks expert had tried to land a few punches on her dark skinned friend, but she blocked them and tried to land a kick on her, but Kukkaku moved back and punched the black cat in the arm, but Yoruichi had grabbed Kukkaku's new prostetic arm and slammed her into the ground.

"AH! Dammit!" she said

"That's enough you two, this sparring match is over" said Yoruichi's father "Very good both of you, you both are improving greatly" he gave that big smile, which always makes the former squad two captian smile.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot comming from you" she said blushing along with Kukkaku

"Pratice is over for today, It's Aizen's birthday today, and we've got to throw him a party in his honor!" said Ken as he walked out of the room full of glee and anticipation.

"Oh, you didn't have to do anything special for me" Aizen started to say but was cut off by Ken

"Nonsense, we're throwing you a party and that's-"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

In the blink of an eye...Yoruichi, Kukkaku, and Aizen saw blood spew out of Ken Shihoin as he fell to the floor like a rock.

"*Gasp!* DAD!" screamed Yoruichi, as she saw the person she loves the same way she does Soi Fon now, die instantly.

"DAAAAAAD, DAAAAAAAAD! NOOOOOO!" screamed the dark skinned girl as the doors burst open and several men dressed in black came through and started tear up the place, as if they were looking for something. Yes, Aizen was responsable for Ken Shihoin's death, due to a false claim that he had stolen a priceless yet extremly valuable artifact from a museum that belonged to a crime family, coencidentaly, Ken was in that area participating in a martial arts demonstration.

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p>Ichigo had made it on the east side of the, stadium,still in search of Aizen had started to get close, but Ichigo had ran into someone he didn't expect to see.<p>

"And just where do you think you're going Ichigo Kurosaki" said a familliar gruff voice, it was none other than Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ichigo was so close to getting to Aizen, he didn't have time to fight against that wackjob, but it look like he wouldn't have much of a choice, and besides...you can't make everything easy for the good guys.

"Seriously?" said Ichigo breaking the 4th wall with his trademark scowl

* * *

><p><strong>That will be all for this chapter, next chapter will have the fight in its entierty and then we will all find out, who is strongest! between Yoruichi and Ggio Vega, and Ichigo's fight against Grimmjow, and possibly others. I'm going to possibly put the final few chapters out or at least try to before this month is over, because I have to go back to Dallas for four days.<strong>

**Nyaaaaaaaa!**  
><strong>OtakuZEO<strong>


End file.
